My Sons The Guardians
by Thunderbee LFA
Summary: Sofia was a normal 17 year old girl until she finds two Sparklings, now she must take care of them. Not only that but someone is going to kill her. Now Bumblebee and Barricade have to protect her. This fanfic goes through what they did. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

I do not own Transformers nor know the people who owns them. They are owned by Hasbro. But the OC's do belong to me. Enjoy.  
Update: I fixed the fanfic now.  
**Rated T for violence later on (As in the next few chapters).**

* * *

I'm Sofia Smith, and this is how my life changed.

It was a cold day outside. I got up and was happy that the snow made my school close down.

_'Thank god for that.'_ I thought to myself, knowing nothing will ruin this day. I went downstairs, into the kitchen and made a hot cup of coco. I turned the fireplace on and looked out through the window forgetting about my worries, my homework and my school. I took a sip of the hot coco.

"Mmmmmm. Nothing like watching the snow fall while drinking hot coco and having the fireplace on. Good thing my parents leave me all by myself." I relaxed in our recliner. I reclined it and sighed. I saw some more snow falling, I kept taking small sips of my hot coco. Then I saw a fox, pouncing in the snow, looking for food in the snow. I got off of the chair and went into the kitchen to get some more hot coco. Then my cellphone rings.

"Hello?" I answered my cellphone.

"Hey, Sofia." My mom said.

"Hey, mom. You coming home anytime soon?" I asked my mom, Kate.

"Yes. But you can do whatever you want. Just don't go and cause any trouble."

"Mom, you know I don't do that." I giggled because it was a silly thing my mom said. Me? Getting in trouble? Nah.

"OK. Bye and be careful."

"OK, fine. Bye." We both hang up.

"This means I can go to my friend's party!" I ran upstairs and got dressed. I wrapped myself in warm clothes but under all of it was my party outfit. I went outside and drove my 2010 electric blue Lamborghini Murcielago. I pretty much call it Bluestreak because I went over 600 in it in a drag race and those big boys are fast. I put it in drive, drove out of the driveway and drove over to my friend's Schools Closed house party. Knowing Josh, he has parties for every reason. His house wasn't that far it was only a mile. When I got there everybody Josh knows was there. I parked my car on the driveway. He always leaves the driveway for his best friends. I got out, closed the door, opened the trunk and took my warm clothes off and put them in the trunk. I never get cold when I've been in warm clothes. I ran inside and bumped into Josh.

"Oh, Josh. Sorry about that. You know these high heels give me trouble." I blushed.

"Don't worry. I get bumped into all the time." Josh smiled. He opened the door for me and I walked into the kitchen but didn't see anyone.

"Why is nobody here?" I asked him.

"It's in the basement." Josh showed me the door to the basement and opened it. I walked downstairs with Josh behind me. When we got there it was like a night club with his dad DJing. His Dad sure knew how to make remixes out of songs. Not only that but they had a bar, four pool tables and a giant dance floor.

"Whoa, you tricked this place out." I was surprised.

"You should see the dance crew. They are the best.....That reminds me, where are they?" Josh was waiting for them to come. We heard foot steps coming down, the door opens but it wasn't the dance crew. It was some guy that had black leather pants, jacket, fingerless gloves and boots, had a plan white t-shirt and had black sunglasses.

"Who is that?" I asked him.

"The show off, Blake." Josh had an angry tone. I knew it was going to be a long night then I remembered something.

"My parents have to be home soon. Sorry, Josh, but I really have to go." I had a sad voice.

"It's OK. Maybe next time." He said, giving me a pat on the head. I took my high heels off, put my normal shoes on and ran to the stairs but Blake grabbed me by the arm.

"And where do you think you going, hot stuff?" He asked, trying to be slick.

"Hot stuff this." I slapped him. He was frozen for a while then I ran upstairs and got in my car. I was trying to start it up quick because Blake might kill me. It started up then I backed out really fast, shift it into drive then sped off. Leaving Blake in the dust.

"That was a close one." I sighed in relief. I drove all the way home. When I got there my parents were already home. I put my car in the garage, got out, locked it and closed the garage door. I went in the house and my mom greeted me.

"Hello there, honey. Are you OK?" She asked me.

"Yeah, mom. Just slapped Blake, that's all."

"You slapped the guy who kills people?" She got worried.

_why did I even bring that up?_ I thought to myself. I went upstairs, changed clothes, laid on my bed and went to sleep.

The next morning. I got up and jumped out of my bed. I was in a very good mood as always. I went downstairs, into the kitchen and ate my leftover Subway sandwitch. Looking at my cellphone, I had a few text messages. One was from Shia, my friend who is in the same football team as Josh. I opened it up and it said,

"You slapping Blake last night. EPIC WIN!" I laughed at that one. The others almost had the same topic all but one. It said "I hope your alright" I opened it and it said,

"I hope Blake doesn't kill you. He kills people. People who disrespect him and your one of them" It showed a picture of Blake with a bloody knife and a shot gun. I gulped and choked a little. I then went outside to take a walk. It was a nice day but it was cold. Trying to take my mind off of the picture Josh sent me I walked a few miles. When I walked past an ally I heard crying, like a baby was crying but softer. I went down the ally and saw a blanket, the baby was inside, crying. I picked it up and the baby was 15 lbs. When I unwrapped to see it, it was robotic. It had some parts that were yellow and black and most of the body under the yellow and black metal pieces were silver. It was about a foot tall. I didn't know what it was then I saw a card in it's hands. I opened it and it had it's name on it.

"Bumblebee?" I thought it was a cute name. The little 'Bot giggled when I said his name. I rubbed his left cheek with my thumb and rocked my arms a little bit. I somehow knew it was a he.

"Who left you here? Guess I have to take care of you." I hugged him. I covered him back up so nobody could see him. I walked back those few miles and snuck into my house without my parents seeing him. I went upstairs, went into my room, closed and locked the doors and sat on my bed. I comfort the baby some more.

"So, Bumblebee, huh? Cute name. But knowing my parents if they find you. you'll be outta here. But I won't let that happen." I said, quietly. He grabbed my hair then started pulling on it. I was crying in pain. I grabbed his little arm.

"Bumblebee, ow stop. Ow please." He then stopped. He was stronger than I thought. Then he started tearing. But they were oil tears.

"Don't cry. Please" I begged. But he wasn't crying it was his way of saying "Sorry." I patted his head and he was freezing cold. I took the blanket off and wrapped him in a warmer blanket. My mom came up and opened the door on us.

_Dang it! Turned the lock the wrong way._ I thought to myself. I put my hands over my ears. Bumblebee did the same then my mom screamed. My dad came in then yelled at me.

"SOFIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BABY!?" He yelled.

"He was abandoned, OK? I have to take care of him."

"That gives you......What the heck is it?" He asked.

"He's a robot." I answered. He then tried to grab Bumblebee. But Bumblebee pointed a cannon at him. I tried to push his arm upward but his arm wouldn't move.

"BEE! STOP!" I shouted. He knew he was about to do something wrong. He put his head on my torso, feeling scared. I hugged him.

"Guys, just go. Your making him scared." I tried to shoo my parents away.

"You have a killer robot baby. Why would we leave you here with it?" My dad put one eyebrow up.

"HE'S NOT AN 'IT'! HE'S A HE!" I snapped at my dad.

"You know what? Just go." I got up and pushed them out of my room. I went back to my bed, sat on it and tried to calm Bumblebee down.

"It's OK, Bumblebee. They didn't mean to scare you." I hugged him while he was crying. Knowing he crys out oil I didn't care about my clothes being ruined. Then I felt something warm when I looked, Bumblebee wet himself. I stopped him and went into my bathroom to clean him off. I didn't know if he could be in water or not. I did a little test. I flicked some water on him and nothing happened. I ran some warm water in the sink. Bumblebee was crying a little more. I was holding him like you would hold a three year old. I looked down and it was gasoline mixed with something pink.

_What the heck does he eat that's pink?_ I thought to myself. But then I noticed it was also gasoline.

"Oh crud." I said to myself. I turned the water off and put Bumblebee in there. I got a rag, I put some soap on it and washed Bumblebee up. I didn't mind all of the work. Bumblebee was just as calm and was relaxing. Even though he doesn't have a mouth he was pretty cute. Then my two older brothers who are cops came in. They had a 'what the heck is that?' look on their faces. I then broke the silence.

"Uhhhh. I can explain." I quickly got Bumblebee out and rubbed him with a towel.

"Hold it right there. Put that thing down and step away from it, Sofia." Jack said while having his right hand on his gun. Jason had his hand on his gun as well. But I didn't want to put Bumblebee down.

"No. I won't let you kill him." I backed away. Bumblebee uncovered his upper body and pointed his cannon at them.

"WHOA! WHOA! PUT IT DOWN!" Jason yelled. I didn't do anything but Bumblebee did the 'lets do this hand' sign. Jack and Jason giggled.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Jack chuckled. Bumblebee jumped out of my arm and tripped both of them then ran off. I unlocked my game room's door, swung it open and tried to catch Bumblebee. I tried to dive then grab him but that didn't work. Next thing I knew my brothers were shooting at him. I got up and ran as fast as I could and fell down the stairs. Bumblebee stops and runs over to me then he tried to carry me to somewhere soft.

_Wow. For a small baby he's very strong._ I thought to myself when I got up. Bumblebee pushed me on a chair and jumped in my lap as if he was hiding. Then my parents came in seeing my brothers pointing their guns at me. It really did look like they were.

"JASON! JACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHASING YOUR SISTER WITH YOUR GUNS?!" My dad yelled at them.

_Busted big time._ I thought to myself while holding Bumblebee.

"But, dad."

"No buts. You are grounded for a year!" He snapped at them. They went into their rooms and I stuck my tongue at them. I went up to my room and saw bullet holes where my brothers tried to shoot Bumblebee. I heard Bumblebee chuckle.

"I still have to clean you up, Bumblebee." I patted him on the back. I went back into my bathroom and put him back into the sink. I was washing him up again. He was spinning the water around which made the bubbles go everywhere and some got on my face. A few minutes later I wrapped Bumblebee in a towel and rubbed him until he was shiny. Then cleaned the mess he made and changed pants. I tried to clean the mess Bumblebee made on my bed. It didn't work but it wasn't like the bed was clean before. I got on my bed and laid down with him right next to me.

"Good night, Bumblebee." I kissed him on the forehead. I put the blanket over us and we went to sleep.

The sun shined through my window. Me and Bumblebee opened our eyes. We got up and yawned.

"Good morning, Bee." I hugged him. He did a whimper as a way for him to talk until he's older. I picked him up, got up and went downstairs with Bumblebee. Even if he is a size of a Human baby he was a little heavier.

"Hey, Sofia." My mom and dad greeted me.

"Aren't you going to say it to Bumblebee as well?" I asked.

"Good morning, Sofia and Bumblebee." My parents greeted with Bumblebee's name in it this time.

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes." My Mom answered while making pancakes. Bumblebee jumped out of my arm and pulled the chair out for me. I thanked him and rubbed his head. Then Jason said,

"I don't see how you love that thing. It's a monster."

"He's a sweetheart, you bullets for brains." I gave him an annoyed look.

"That didn't make any sense." Jason did a facepalm.

"Yes it does. You think with your gun" Jason shuts up after I said that. My mom gave me a weird look.

"What?"

"Aren't you suppose to support his head?" She asked me.

"No. He's not like a normal baby. He acts like he's older don't ask me why. I think he's a super advanced robot." My mom then gave a look at Bumblebee. Jason thought I was crazy.

"Silly Sofia. He's a ROBOT."

"Your point is....?"

"He doesn't have any feelings, he can't think. He's just a mindless robot who wants someone to control-YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHOUUUUUUCH!" Jason got up and held his hand. It was twisted backwards.

"C'mon, Jason. Take it like a big cop." Jack taunted Jason.

"Shut up." Jason walked back into his room. I high fived Bumblebee then Jack.

"Didn't know he's that strong." Jack looked at Bumblebee.

"I didn't know either. But that was kinda funny." I laughed. Jason is the oldest and is always being bossy and pushing me and Jack around. But not with Bumblebee.

"So, how big does he get?" Jack picked Bumblebee up. Bumblebee struggled to get out of his grip.

"What is he doing?"

"You tried to shoot him, remember? Here, give him to me." He gave Bumblebee to me, I held him like a baby. Jack was surprised at how gentle I was with Bumblebee.

"Never seen you this gentle. The last time you were gentle was when we had our cat." Jack said. My mom offered me some pancakes and I said no. I went up to my bedroom. I'll miss school but I couldn't leave Bumblebee alone with my parents. I got my cellphone and called my school.

"Hello?" Principal Mark picked up the phone.

"Hello, Principal Mark. I can't come back to school when they open it." I was hoping he would let me stay out of school until Bumblebee was older.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because I'm in the hospital and I have cancer." I lied.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Sofia. When your going to be back?"

"When I'm well enough." I thought I heard him shift when I said that.

"Alright. For your life." He sighed.

"Thanks, Principal Mark. Bye." I hanged up the phone then played with Bumblebee. My mom came in with an angry face.

"Your making a bad choice, Sofia." She shook her head.

"Mom. You don't know what he likes and doesn't like. Let me do this, I'll be back in school." I said while playing with Bumblebee's wings. My mom sighed and went back into the kitchen. I took a little nap with Bumblebee to past the time.

A few hours later it was 7:00 at night. I got up, got my shoes on, woke Bumblebee up and carried him downstairs. When we got downstairs my dad asked me,

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk."

"You know you'll get hurt." My dad was tapping his foot.

"Not with Bumblebee." I smiled. My dad was remembering what happened when him and mom scared Bumblebee. he sighed.

"Fine. Just don't be out too long." My dad opened the front door for me.

"Thanks, dad." I went out and closed the front door.

"Time for you to see the outside world." I patted Bumblebee on his head. He jumped down and pulled on my pants, we began walking. He didn't walk far from me, when he walked a little too far I told him to come back and he did. I picked him up because he's very curious. When we were walking we saw a gang come to us. I backed up a little but it wasn't Blake's gang. They started pushing me, I was getting push so hard that I fell and dropped Bumblebee. He made a loud 'clunk' noise when I dropped him. Then they stopped pushing and started to beat me up. When I remembered I had fighting lessions I kicked one of the guys in the face, punched one in the gut. I stopped and was about to grab Bumblebee, but the leader grabbed me.

"Your a tough one, aren't ya? Well, your going to be dead." He was about to punch me but he yelled in pain. I thought I saw a blue light turn red that's when I looked down. The guy's right leg was cleanly removed. I saw the gang and they were in pain. I tripped the leader and grabbed Bumblebee.

"Serve you creeps right." I stomped on the leader's chest. Then I smiled at Bumblebee and hugged him.

"Thanks for helping me out, Bee." I kissed him on the forehead. He hugged my neck. He didn't know what to do at first but seeing his mom get beat up, it was on. We walked back home where me and Bumblebee could relax. I heard my cellphone ring. I got it out of my pocket. It was my mom.

"What is it, mom?" I had an edgy tone.

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course. Me and Bumblebee were just walking back." After I said that, she said bye and hanged up. While me and Bumblebee were walking back we saw a shooting star.

"Hey, Bumblebee. Look." I pointed at the shooting star then it was gone. After that we walked back home, at that moment we noticed we were already there. We went to the front door, I got my house keys out and opened the front door and went in. I closed the door and locked it.

"Long day, huh, Bee?" I sighed and looked at Bumblebee. He nobbed in agreement. We went upstairs, into my room and sat on my bed.

"So, Bumblebee." I started. "What the heck are you?" I asked him. He ran through the radio to make the word. I heard "Trans" then "Form" and the last one was "Ers".

"Transformers? So, are you just a man made robot able to transform?" I asked him again. He turned off the lights, closed the door and laid down on the bed. He shot a beam on the ceiling and it showed info about Transformers.

"So, your a super advanced alien robot? But who left you by yourself?" I asked my last question. He didn't know then I got to wondering.

_Will he think I'm his Mom when he's older?........Might happen. But not to a super advanced robot. But they are so much like Humans._ I thought to myself. Bumblebee stopped showing me the info about Transformers and hugged my arm. I picked him up and hugged him. Then Jason scared us. I screamed then Jack and our parents came. Bumblebee wets himself again and I was holding him.

"I HOPE YOU GET SHOT ONE DAY, JASON!" I yelled at Jason.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Jason scared us." I answered and tried not to get my metal bat out from under my bed. Bumblebee had a "Should I hurt him?" look.

"Bumblebee, don't hurt Jason.......Scratch that. Kill him."

"I have a gun!" Jason was trying to threaten Bumblebee.

"He has armor on him......Never mind just go. Everybody." Then they all left.

"Sorry about that, 'Bee. But Jason is a pain in the neck." I patted him. But he thought he did something wrong but he didn't do anything wrong. I knew what he was sad about.

"It's OK, 'Bee. We all have those moments. Now just let me get change and change the bed sheet then we'll go to bed." I patted him and went into my other closet to change shirts. When I was done Bumblebee already changed the bed sheets.

"Uhhh, Bumblebee. I was going to change the sheets." I laid on the bed with him, surprised at how fast he get things done. I covered us with our huge blanket and we went to sleep.

It was 6:00 AM. Me and Bumblebee were still asleep until we heard something loud.

"I'M SO EXCITED! AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! I'M ABOUT TO LOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT! I'M SO EXCITED! AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! AND I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I WANT YOU!" Me and Bumblebee jumped up. I wrapped my arms around Bumblebee and squeezed him. Then I realized my dad was playing his radio very loudly.

"I hate it when he does this." I grumbled to myself. I got up, went to my parents' room and knocked on the door. My dad opens the door.

"Oh, uhhhhh. Hey, Sofia. I hope we didn't wake you up." He turned the radio down.

"You know you guys did. We're trying to sleep."

"Oh. We'll turn it down." My dad closed the door. I went back into my room and got back in bed with Bumblebee. He was dancing to the music. I watched him dance then I asked,

"You like music?" He stopped dancing and nobbed his head. I looked out my window and waited for the sun to come up. My dad finally turned off his radio but we were still up.

"Hey, 'Bee. What do you want to do?" I asked Bumblebee. He didn't want to do anything but to relax, it got boring after a while. I picked Bumblebee up and was thinking about taking a walk with Bumblebee. But I needed to hide him because a teenaged girl with a robotic son would be weird. I put him down on the bed, went through my closet and found a blanket to cover his body with. I picked him up and wrapped him in the blanket and almost cover his face.

_Let's hope nobody will notice_ I thought to myself while walking out of my room. I knocked on my parents' bedroom door. My dad opens it with a moan.

"We're going out for a walk." I said.

"OK." He closed the door and went back to bed. I went downstairs and went out the front door, I closed and locked it with my house key. I started walking with Bumblebee in my arms, trying to keep him warm. When we were half way down the street I noticed a silver Pontiac Solstice rolling down our way. I stared at it for a while then went back to walking. It pulled up right next to us then the passenger side window rolls down. A man who looks like a rapper asked me,

"Hey. How's it going?" I didn't say anything.

"Can you please give me the baby?" He asked.

"NO!" I yelled then ran off. I went into an abandon house to hide from the guy. Bumblebee gave me a worried look.

"It's OK, 'Bee. No one's going to take you." I hugged him. We heard the Solstice passing by, looking for us. I peeked out the use to have a door hole. I sat back down and held Bumblebee, then we heard a whine. When I got up and walked to the noise there was a little kid. I went near him and asked

"Are you OK?" he turned and he was almost like Bumblebee. But looked very different and was black and white and had the word "Police" on his arms. He was crying a little and was hungry.

_What's with people leaving their kids?_ I thought to myself. I grabbed his hand and said,

"Come with us. We'll take care of you." I turned my back and he clinged to my back. I was also holding Bumblebee and the black and white Transformer was heavy. But I walked back without any sign that I was losing strength. I noticed the robot had claws.

_Oh god that hurts!_ I was crying because of the pain. I walked up the hill and to the front door of my house. I got my house keys out and unlocked the door, went in, closed it and locked it back.

"Finally." I sighed and went up to my room. Then I felt like something went in my shoulders. I ran to my room, almost falling. I put Bumblebee on the bed and closed the door.

"GET OFF MY BACK! THAT HURTS!" I was on my bed, in pain. The black and white robot got off.

"Thank you." I was relieved. He was still crying then I hugged him.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. You just have claws" I put him on my bed with Bumblebee. He was looking at Bumblebee and Bumblebee was looking at him. I went downstairs and into the garage to get some oil. I went back up into my room and saw that they were playing.

"OK kids. Time to drink." I gave the black and white Transformer a bottle of oil. And Bumblebee took the other bottle of oil out of my hand without me even knowing. I grabbed him and held him while he was drinking.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the black and white Transformer. I patted him then he answered,

"Barricade." I smiled. That sounds like what we would nickname Jason.

"You hungry?" I asked Barricade.

"Yes." he answered.

"What do you eat?"

"I eat metal." Barricade was finished with the oil. I got up, picked Bumblebee up and got Barricade on my back. We went out the back door and into the huge workshop my dad built four years ago. There were all kinds of metal in there. Barricade got off and started eating some. While he was eating I was playing with Bumblebee. I tossed him up in the air and caught him I kept doing it and he liked it. Barricade asked if he could play with Bumblebee for a while. Bumblebee went to Barricade and they started playing with each other.

_So, this is how it's like to have kids_ I thought to myself. Barricade was messing with Bumblebee, he was playing with his door wings which I thought was cute.

A few hours passed, Bumblebee was sleeping on Barricade. I picked them up and went back into the house. I went upstairs, into my room. I put them on the bed then I laid down and put the covers over us. I went to sleep.

I woke up the next day and saw Bumblebee, still sleeping. But didn't see Barricade. When I uncovered the blanket Bumblebee was a little taller. He was growing up but I was hoping not THAT fast. When he woke up I couldn't tell but he was smiling.

"Bumblebee? Did you grow?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said his first word. I was stunned because a normal baby wouldn't be talking at the age of four months.

"What? What is it mom? And where's Barricade?" He asked. I was breathing fast then I fainted.

"MOM!" He got off of the bed and was checking on me. I was breathing but was knocked out. He puts me back on the bed and waited for me to wake up. It was 7:00 AM now it's 10:00 AM, I woke up and looked at him.

"Oh, hey Bumblebee. I thought you were talking."

"I am." When he said that, I twitched my right eye.

"Please. Don't faint." He grabbed me by the shirt. I picked him up but he was 40 lbs. I almost broke my back from trying to pick him up. It's been kinda odd while taking care of two alien robots who are very very different from Humans.

_And before you know it, he'll be fully grown next week.........But how big do they get?_

"Mom? You OK?" Bumblebee asked me.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." I patted him on the head. I picked him up but almost fell on him when I was putting him down.

"Darn it, Bee. How come you grow so fast?" I asked him.

"I'm just different." He smiled. We went downstairs and saw everybody down there.

"Good morning, everybody." I greeted them but they were staring at Bumblebee.

"Sofia, when did he grow?" My mom asked me.

"When I was sleeping." Bumblebee answered. My mom almost fainted but I caught her. My dad sprayed his coffee in Barricade's face and Jack sprayed his sprite on Jason.

_Good lord. Does everybody in this household have to do something crazy when they're surprised?_ I made an annoyed face.

"HEY!" Jason chased Jack all the way outside.

"Guess I didn't tell you he can talk now." I scratched the back of my head.

"And how big does he get?" My dad asked me.

"Uhhh. Ask Bumblebee or Barricade."

"OK. How big do you get?" He asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee didn't say anything because he doesn't know how big they get.

"Well, we'll see later on." I woke my mom up. Then I sat on the couch with Bumblebee sitting right next to me. Barricade got off the chair and sat next to me and Bumblebee

"Their like brothers to her." My mom said to my dad.

"Yeah. But what if they don't need her when their older? They might even get her hurt." My dad was worried about me. He's always worried about me.

"They don't have anyone to take care of them. Besides they love each other with all of their hearts. Why would they leave her? She's been a good parent to them."

".......Guess your right. Maybe I just worry too much." My dad took a sip of his coffee. When I was playing with Bumblebee and Barricade my phone got a text message. When I look to see what it was about, it didn't have a topic. I opened it up and it said,

"At Josh's party next year. You'll have a bullet hole in your head." Bumblebee and Barricade were also reading it. Since they were near me I wrapped my arms around them and tightly held them to my torso.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked me with a worried tone.

"This message is from Blake. I slapped him and now he's going to murder me." I held them even tighter.

"Don't be scared. Listen, when's the next party?"

"Next year. Why?"

"When we're big enough we'll teach him not to mess with you or your family." Barricade wiped the tears off of my face. Him and Bumblebee knew I was afraid then I loosen my arms.

"Hey, Sofia. What did the text message say?" My dad asked me. I moved Bumblebee and Barricade off of me and gave my dad my phone.

"Blake? Whose Blake?" He asked me.

"I saw him at the party. He grabbed me then I slapped him. He's going to kill me next year." I sat on the couch.

"And Barricade and Bumblebee are going to help you out how?"

"She'll be fine with us. We won't let Blake get her." Bumblebee looked up at my dad.

"But......your small."

"For now. But next year. We'll protect her. No matter what" Bumblebee grinned. My dad walked back to the table, sat back down on his chair and was reading the news paper. I turned on the TV and turned it to the news.

"In today's news. Police found the wanted gang members two nights ago. The leader was in critical condition. He had his leg either burned or ripped off. The rest of the members are dead." I turned off the TV. My parents were stunned. My brothers were back and they were also stunned.

"Di.....did Bumblebee do that?" My dad asked.

"Yeah. They pushed me around, tried to beat me up but I dodged their punches. Then the leader grabbed me, lifted me up and almost punched me in the chest. But Bumblebee shot his leg clean off and beaten the other members up. Bumblebee saved my life, dad." I told him what happened two nights ago.

"Wait. Two nights ago you were asking him questions. What were his answers?" He asked me.

"He's an alien robot called a Transformer. He's pretty much a super advanced robot but wasn't man made. Barricade is a Tramsformer too." I explained.

"Their aliens?" I knew he had a bad feeling.

"That's what he told me. Uhh, well, he showed me." I was hoping he wouldn't try to get rid of Barricade and Bumblebee.

"They can hurt you, Sofia."

"No they won't. they wouldn't even hurt me if someone brainwashed them and ordered them to kill me." I turned my back on my dad. "Your getting too worried. You need to loosen up, dad." I said. My dad thought about what he said then didn't say anything.

"And she wins once again." Jason sighed.

"Wait. You want to get rid of Barricade and Bumblebee?" Jack asked Jason.

"Yeah. Ain't no telling what they can do."

"Since when you cared about her so much?" Jack crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

".......I'll shut up now." Jason went back into their room. Me, Barricade and Bumblebee went back upstairs into my game room. They jumped on my couch followed by me tripping and falling on the floor. They got off of the couch and went to me.

"You OK, mom?" Barricade asked, a little worried about me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I got up. We sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I cuddled Barricade and Bumblebee. They were almost like plushes but made with metal. The TV was on TruTV and the show was Forensic Files. I changed the channel to Speed and the show Jacked was on.

"I wonder why they didn't put this one on TruTV." I wondered. The show was about the police catching people who are hijacking cars. Barricade and Bumblebee's gears were humming.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Searching the internet about this show." Barricade answered.

"I don't think they have it on Google.......Do they?" I didn't know so I got my laptop and put 'Jacked' in Google. They did have it, Bumblebee was looking at what I was doing on my laptop. I turned my laptop off and hugged Bumblebee. Then my dad came in and grabbed Barricade and Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry, Sofia. But they can't be here." My dad said.

"Dad. They don't have anybody to take care of them."

"Then they have to take care of their selves."

"You can't throw them out! Look at 'em!" I yelled. My Dad looked at Barricade and Bumblebee who were making sad faces. They made their eyes wider and had tears coming out.

_And they nail the puppy dog eyes_ I thought to myself.

"......OK. Fine. If you ask, the cuteness was too much." My dad puts them on my lap and leaves.

"How was that?" Bumblebee asked me about the sad face they did.

"One word; priceless." I high fived them. We watched Jacked for a while then I felt like watching something else.

"Want to watch something else, guys?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They both answered, I was going through channels. They mostly have good shows on at 7:00 PM. But sadly there wasn't anything on then I remembered World's Dumbest comes on but at 9:00 PM tonight. I sighed and turned the TV off. I got a small bouncy ball out and tossed it in the air. Bumblebee got the other one and was imitating me. I stopped then he stopped, I tossed mine in the air then he tossed his in the air. Then I asked,

"Are you imitating me?"

"Well, we are kinda bored." He answered, still tossing the ball in the air. Barricade chuckled and caught the ball in mid air. When I went into my bedroom and looked out the window, I saw a blue semi truck with red flames parked in the road. Me, Barricade and Bumblebee went downstairs and I asked my dad,

"Whose semi truck?"

"What semi truck?" He asked me. I went to the front door and pointed to the semi truck then it moved down the street. We were the only family in the neighborhood.

"I'm going to take a walk with Bee and Cade." I opened the door.

"But-"

"We'll be fine, dad. Trust me." I put one hand on his shoulder.

"OK." He sighed. We went outside and walked onto the street.

"I wonder who that was." I looked back at the street where the semi went.

"Might be someone whose lost." Bumblebee said.

"Maybe." I put one eyebrow up. We walked a few miles and saw the semi again.

"Is he following us?" I looked back at the semi. Bumblebee had his cannon ready and Barricade had his saw ready. I stopped and went down on one knee at their level.

"It's OK guys. No need to get battle ready." I patted them on their heads. They looked back at the truck a little and growled then they followed me. I was a little scared when the truck pulled up. A guy got out and asked me,

"Are these kids yours?"

"Yeah. But I adopted them." I stepped back.

"Can I look at them?" He asked again.

"Do I look stupid? Your not going to lay a finger on them." I growled. The guy came closer that's when I was in attack mode. I kicked the guy in the face, punched him in the gut then headlocked him. I went closer to his face and growled,

"Your a creep and you know what they do? Kidnap. But if you lay a finger on them, I will not hesitate to beat you to death."

"But their my kids." He groaned.

"Then you won't get them back after you-Wait, what?" I got confused. He dissappeared. I went back to Barricade and Bumblebee. Then the truck broke up and was reforming. Then it turned into a 28 foot tall robot. I was in shock, Barricade and Bumblebee tip me over to make me move. I got up, picked them up and ran off.

_They get THAT big? That's huge!_ I thought to myself. I was running as fast as I can then I tripped. I twisted so I wouldn't hit the ground face first.

"MOM! GET UP!" Bumblebee shook me. I got up and they ran, I also ran but they were faster than me. We ran all the way back home, shut the door and locked it. We ran up into my room then my dad came in and asked,

"Is everything all right?"

"No. We ran, I fell and scratched myself because we saw a bigger Transformer." I held Bumblebee and Barricade tightly to my torso.

"How big?" My dad asked again.

"28 feet tall." I answered. My dad was speechless and went back into his room.

"C'mon, mom. Calm down. It'll be fine." Bumblebee tried to calm me down. I calmed down and laid on my bed. They also laid on my bed.

"We won't let anything hurt you." Bumblebee hugged me. We then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Use To Being Stalked

In my dream, it was as dark as midnight on halloween. I was alone.

"Bumblebee? Barricade?" I got scared. When I looked behind me, I saw them. I ran to them but they weren't there when I tried to hug them. I looked behind me again and saw my house. Then I was a the street, at night. I heard a moan, I saw that Bumblebee and Barricade were beaten up. I also saw the 28 foot tall Transformer and it had it's sword out. I ran over there and covered Bumblebee and Barricade. Then the robot stabbed me, but missed them. In the real world, I was twitching and turned over. Bumblebee and Barricade woke up from me thrashing on the bed. They both shoke me.

"Mom! Wake up!" Bumblebee tried his best to wake me up.

"What is she doing?" Barricade asked.

"Less talking, more trying to wake her up!" Bumblebee shoke me even harder. I then fell off the bed and landed hard on the floor. That sure did wake me up because I hit the floor head first.

"Oops." Bumblebee's eyes shrunk.

"That was a smooth move, 'Bee." Barricade sighed.

"Thanks for waking me up, guys. But you could've done it the non-painful way. Ow! Headache!" I got up and put my hand to my head.

"Sorry about that, mom." Bumblebee apologized.

"No need to apologize, 'Bee. I have some Tylenol in my Parents' bathroom. Which I need." I went to go get the Tylenol and something to drink. Bumblebee and Barricade got up and went downstairs with me.

"You know you don't need to come with me." I looked at them.

"We promised to protect you." Barricade crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but things rarely happen here."

"Things can happen anywhere at anytime, mom." Bumblebee said. I remembered the event that happened three nights ago.

"Can't argue with that. OK, fine. You can follow me even if I do go into the bathroom. Which you don't need to go IN the bathroom with me." I went downstairs to get some soda. They followed me down there and were behind me.

_'I know they don't want me to get hurt, but-Oh what am I saying? I have a guy who wants to kill me. Better to have two sons who look out for me and always have my back instead of getting shot in the head.'_ I thought to myself when I was in the living room. I saw my shoes and put them on just in case. Then we heard a bang on the wall.

"What the heck?" I looked at the windows. We saw a guy trying to kick in the back door. I went to the door, opened it and asked the guy,

"And what on Earth are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm breaking in." The guy answered.

"You don't scare me." I made it sound like a challenge.

"But I bet this does." He pulls out a 50cal Smith & Wesson handgun in one hand and a 500 Smith & Wesson handgun in the other. They are very powerful.

_'Dang it. I'm going to get shot no matter what.'_ I went back but tripped backwards. I sat there in terror until Bumblebee shot a warning shot over me. Him and Barricade came out.

"Heh. You don't look tough." Barricade taunted. I pulled them back a little.

"Guys, those are the mose powerful handguns in the world. He could easily kill you two." I got worried.

"Do you know how strong our armor is? We take our chances." Barricade had a smirk. They went to the man and Bumblebee said,

"Try us."

_'Oh no.'_ I got up but it was too late. The guy shot Bumblebee and Barricade. I covered my eyes and uncovered them and saw that the bullets were on the ground.

"Our turn." Barricade grinned. The guy ran but they chased him down. I got up and ran after them. They jumped on the guy and were beating him up. I didn't care about the guy but grabbed his 500 Smith & Wesson magnum handgun. I told Bumblebee and Barricade to move away. I pointed the guy's own gun at him.

"You listen and you listen good. If we catch you here trying to break in our or anybodies house. We will not hesitate to shoot you. Understand?" I had a serious tone.

"Ye...ye-yes." He got up and walked away. I shot one warning shot near his leg then he ran off.

"And I got my dad's two Christmas presents. Just in time." I knew I had my Dad's presents he wanted for Christmas. We went back to our house and I went to get two red bows. I finally found them then I cleaned the guns off and stuck the two red bows on them. I knew everybody comes down early. So, I quickly wrote the Christmas To and From tags. Then I placed the guns under the tree.

"Should I ask? I thought you were keeping them?" Barricade was confused.

"I'm too young to have two guns. But my dad wanted them. So I made them his present." I smiled.

"That's very nice of you. So, what do you want?" Bumblebee asked me.

"I already have my presents." I hugged Bumblebee and Barricade. We went back upstairs and waited in my room for my family to wake up.

"So, what's Christmas all about?" Bumblebee asked me again.

"Christmas is about families gathering and sharing the love. We get presents on this holiday. But I just like it when the family's all together. We also invite the other part of our family." I laid on my bed. Bumblebee and Barricade had worried faces.

"Well, what jobs do they have?" Barricade asked me.

"Hmmmm. Lets see. Aunt Jenny is a nurse, Aunt Sophie is a docter, Cousin Jade is a hair dresser, Cousin Johnny is in the army, Uncle Max is a construction worker, and Uncle Danny is in the FBI...........Crud." I knew that someone who is in the army and one who is in the FBI would try to catch Bumblebee and Barricade.

"I only have two choices for you. You guys can either stay here or come downstairs." I thought it would be terrible to not have everybody downstairs.

"We're part of the family. So, we'll come with you." Barricade wouldn't want to miss it. Neither would Bumblebee.

"OK. They should be here soon." I relaxed on my bed. Until my dad called everybody.

"OK, EVERYBODY! DOWNSTAIRS!" My dad called. I got up and went downstairs but Bumblebee and Barricade wasn't following me.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked them.

"We want it to be a surprise." Bumblebee smiled.

"OK. When everybody is here, you guys come downstairs. OK?"

"OK." They went back into my room. I went into the living room.

"MARRY CHRISTMAS, SOFIA!" Everybody was jolly. Well, it's Christmas, everybody's jolly on Christmas. I hugged everybody.

"When is everybody else coming?" I asked my dad.

"They should be here now." After my dad said that, the door bell ringed. He went to the door and opened it. Everybody else came in and with presents in hand. But Cousin Johnny and Uncle Danny brought some of their friends.

_'Great.'_ I let out a sigh. They put the presents under the tree and hugged me.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Uncle Danny patted my dad and hugged me.

"Fine. How's it going with you and the FBI?" My dad asked Uncle Danny.

"Been doing fine. But we had reports of robots running around." Uncle Danny crossed his arms. He had a sense where he knows something isn't right, and it was taking effect. Bumblebee and Barricade were peeking through the stairs. I tried to make them go back up but it was to late, Uncle Danny grabbed them. I ran upstairs and swiped them out of his hands but I almost fell over. I went into the living room with them.

"Sofia, explain why you have those robot kids." Uncle Danny came down and tapped his right foot.

"Well, I found them abandoned. I couldn't leave them so I took them and now I'm......Taking care of them." I explained.

"Sofia. Their dangerous. You can't keep them as your kids." Cousin Johnny had an edgy tone.

"If you saw a Human baby, you wouldn't leave it all alone so it could die. And they don't have anyone to take care of them." They didn't think about that.

"So, these things are apart of OUR family?" Cousin Jade had a mean stare.

"We'll go upstairs now." Bumblebee had a sad tone.

"If your going, then I'm going."

"What? Awwwww, c'mon, Sofia. We're going to do karaoke." My mom grabbed my shirt.

"Well, do it without me."

"But your the best singer."

"I'm sorry but I don't care. I don't like it when people desrespect Bumblebee and Barricade." I stormed to my room with Bumblebee and Barricade following me. When I got into my room, I let Bumblebee and Barricade in and slammed the door very hard.

"..........Great. Now what? We don't have everybody here." My dad got stressed out. Nobody did anything. Uncle Danny leaned over to Cousin Johnny and said,

"Your fault."

"How is this my fault? It was Cousin Jade's fault." Cousin Johnny pointed at Cousin Jade.

"What did you say?" She pulled on his shirt.

"You heard me. It's all your FAULT!" Then Cousin Jade slapped him.

"OK. Your just ASKING for trouble." Cousin Johnny and Jade started fighting. Everybody else tried to stop them. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade heard everything.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Barricade asked me.

"No." I answered.

"But their your family. Your just going to let them fight?" Bumblebee didn't like the sound of it. I thought about it.

"Fine. If you think it's the right thing to do." I sighed and went downstairs with them. When I got down there they stopped fighting.

"So, Miss I'm A Party Crasher. Have you finally made up your mind?" Cousin Jade was being moody.

"What did you just call me?" I was grinding my teeth.

"I called you Miss I'm A Party Crasher."

"You are so dead." I went over there until Aunt Jenny blocked my path.

"OK. We don't want another fight." She tried to make me not kill my own cousin.

"Fine. But don't think I'll be partying." I changed to a whole different person. I sat on one of the dining chairs and was drinking hot coco. Everybody looked at Cousin Jade.

"Like I said, your fault." Cousin Johnny said to Cousin Jade.

"Shut the heck up, Johnny. I don't feel like hearing another fight." I gave Cousin Johnny an angry stare.

"Whoa. What happened to Sofia?" Jack asked our dad.

"Well, she never got like this. I guess she's angry because Johnny, Jade and Danny desrespected Bumblebee and Barricade." My dad was sad that not everybody is happy.

"Mom? You OK?" Barricade asked me. I let out a sigh.

"No. I just don't feel like being here." I looked down at Bumblebee and Barricade. Everybody else went in the basement to have their Christmas Party.

"C'mon, mom. Be glad everybody's here." Bumblebee cuddled my arm. I didn't say anything, I really didn't feel like partying. Then Jack comes up.

"C'mon, Sofia! We're doing karaoke now." Jack said.

"Forget it. I ain't singing, I don't feel like singing." I was getting annoyed. Jack pulled me out of the chair and ran downstairs with me in his grip. Bumblebee and Barricade also went downstairs, Jack throws me on stage. I got up and went over to the karaoke machine. I picked Mad World by Gary Jules. I started singing it.

"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very. Mad World......Mad world." I then stopped.

"Oh, c'mon. You were doing great!" Uncle Max shouted. I turned the music off and had a smile on my face. But it disappeared.

"You know what guys? I'm just not feeling it." I went upstairs. Bumblebee and Barricade caught up to me.

"Mom, you were doing great. Why did you stop?" Barricade asked me.

"Well, I didn't feel much like singing." I sat on a chair and had Bumblebee and Barricade on my lap. A few hours have passed and everybody went into the living room to open our presents. I first showed my dad his presents that I took from that crook this morning.

"Uhh, Sofia? Where did you find these?" He asked me.

"Me, Bumblebee and Barricade took them from someone who was trying to break in." I answered.

"Sounds like something I'd do." Uncle Danny chuckled.

"Thanks, Sofia. But why not just buy them?"

"Look on the bright side, they were free." I smiled. He gave me a hug and a kiss. Then we heard a loud noise. It sounded like a semi truck's horn.

_'Oh god.'_ I looked out the window. It was the same semi that me, Bumblebee and Barricade saw last night. Everybody else also went to the window. The house windows were tinted so nobody could see in. Then I went outside, Bumblebee and Barricade followed me. I went up to the semi and looked around it. When it didn't do anything, I walked away. But, Bumblebee and Barricade were still looking at it, that's when it transformed. I didn't notice until I turned around. It was about to pick them up but I grabbed them and ran off. Then a black GMC Topkick and a Corvette Stingray came, transformed and went right in front of me.

_'Yeah. I was never the fastest.'_ I sighed. The black Transformer pointed one of it's cannons at me and the silver one pointed a sword at me.

"Sideswipe, Ironhide. Withdraw your weapons." The semi ordered.

"But you know she'll run." The silver Transformer said.

"Do as I say." The semi's voice was a deep boom. They withdrew their weapons.

"OK, just tell me. What do you want?" I asked them.

"All we went are the two younglings." The semi pointed at Bumblebee and Barricade.

"I'm sorry. YOU left them all alone and to die. I won't let them go through that again." I growled. The semi went down on one knee to my level.

"We didn't do such thing."

"Yes you did. Who else would've left them? I don't see any other robots running around here." I gave him a stare. Inside the house, my dad, Jason, Jack, Uncle Danny, Cousin Johnny and their friends were making a plan.

"OK, dad. You attack the silver robot. Cousin Johnny and his friends attack the semi. And the rest of us attack the black robot. dad, go get your new guns." Jack told the others what the plan is. Everybody got ready and my dad got his guns. I could see a little bit through the window.

_'Now I know they don't think they can bring these guys down.'_ I thought to myself. Then I yelled,

"DUCK!" Me, Bumblebee and Barricade ducked. Then they started to shoot at the three Transformers. We heard about six hundred shots, then they stopped.

"I COULD'VE TOLD YOU GUYS THAT BULLETS CAN'T HURT THEM! NO MATTER HOW POWERFUL THE GUN IS!" I shouted at them.

"What's plan B?" Uncle Danny asked Jack.

"Well, it's RUN LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" Jack yelled. They ran back but the black Transformer grabbed them. The silver Transformer grabbed the rest of them.

"PUT THEM DOWN NOW!" I yelled at them.

"Drop dead." The black Transformer tried to push me away. Bumblebee shot at the silver Transformer and Barricade cuts the black one. Then the semi trys to grab them but they ran in the house. The rest of us ran in the house as well.

"How did it go?" My mom asked.

"Let's not talk about it." Barricade sat on the floor.

"And something tells me there not going anywhere until I give them Bumblebee and Barricade." I rolled my eyes. We noticed it was time for our relatives to go. We hugged them and said good bye, I went upstairs with Bumblebee and Barricade. It's been a long day and we were tired, we went into my room, laid on my bed and went to sleep.

The sun was out and the light was in my eyes, I woke up because of it. I yawned and stretched. I saw that Bumblebee and Barricade were at the height of where my hips are. And I'm five feet seven inchs tall.

_'They grow really fast.'_ I thought to myself while looking at them. The sunlight beamed into their eyes and it woke them up. Then I asked them,

"How old are you guys now?"

"About five thousand years old." Bumblebee answered. I was shocked.

"And a year to you guys is like a what to us?" I asked him again.

"A thousand years to us is a month and a half to you." Bumblebee answered again.

"I'm older than Bumblebee though." Barricade said.

"How old?" I asked him.

"Ten thousand."

_'Humina, humina, humina.'_ I was really shocked, then I uncovered us. Bumblebee and Barricade ARE at the height of where my hips are.

"Shocked?" Barricade smiled.

"Yeah." I was still looking at them.

"So, got any plans for today, mom?" Bumblebee asked me.

"Maybe we can hang out at the playground nobody goes to anymore." I suggested, getting off the bed and stretching my body. They got off of the bed. I looked out the window and saw that the semi was still there. Bumblebee pulled on my shirt, I got dressed and went downstairs where my family is.

"Good morning, guys." My mom greeted us.

"Hey, mom. We're going out to the playground." I went to the door that goes to the garage.

"OK. Be careful."

"We will." We went out the door. I got my car keys out, but I forgot my Lamborghini was a two seater.

"Guess we have to take the Mustang." I sighed and went inside to get the keys for our Mustang.

"I wonder who the 'Bots are in the street." Bumblebee peeked out the window.

"Stalkers maybe." Barricade was peeking as well. I came back out with the keys and opened the garage door. I unlocked the car, opened the door, Bumblebee was in the back and Barricade was in the passanger seat. I buckled them in, closed the door, got in the driver seat and buckled myself in. I turned the car on and backed out. I closed the garage door by using the remote for it. I drove down the driveway and saw the semi with the GMC Topkick and Corvette Stingray.

_'Why can't they just leave us alone?'_ I was getting annoyed by the other Transformers now. I got out of the driveway and drove down the street. The three Transformers followed.

"This is going to be a looooong day." Barricade sighed.

"Just pretend their not following us." I said.

"Easier said than done." Barricade looked at the side view mirror.

"Makes me wonder why they want us." Bumblebee said.

"Makes me wonder if they understood what I said." I got even more annoyed.

"Should've brought the shotgun." Barricade had a blank expression.

"Knowing my dad, he won't let me bring it. Which makes sense because I'm only 17 going on 18." I said. We got to the playground, I went down into the parking lot that's right at the playground. I parked in a parking place that was the closest to the entrance, I opened the gate and we went in. The three Transformers parked in the parking places near the Mustang.

"Race ya to the swings!" I had a running start, Bumblebee and Barricade ran as well. I got on one of the swings. There were two, then Bumblebee jumped in my lap and Barricade got on the other one. Me and Bumblebee started to swing. I stopped and stood on the seat then tried to swing, but I fell. Barricade did the same thing and didn't fall. Bumblebee got off of the swing then I stood on it again. But he jumped on it and almost knocked me off, I was holding on the swing so I wouldn't fall. The three Transformers watched us play.

"You know, Optimus. They look happy being with the Human." The Stingray transformed.

"But we need to get them. Before the Decepticons do." The semi said then transformed.

"But we can't just rip their friendship apart. What if they want to be with her for the rest of their lives, then what?"

"There's no other choice." The semi went back to watching us. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade were still playing. I got on the swing that Barricade is on.

"OK, Barricade. I stand facing the back, you stand facing the front." I turned to face the back. Barricade faced the front. We leaned back and forth and started to swing. Barricade lost balance and fell on me. Bumblebee got off of his swing and asked us,

"You guys OK?"

"Yeah. And sorry about that mom." Barricade got up.

"It's OK. I can deal with the pain." I got up and patted both of them on their heads. We went over to the big grassy field. We laid down and watched the clouds go by. We didn't talk much, but the three Transformers came near us.

"It was fun while it lasted." Bumblebee sighed. We got up and walked back to the car. The semi picked me up.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get them." The semi looked at me.

"No you don't. Their fine with me." I crossed my arms in anger.

"You don't understand. We need to get them before the Decepticons do."

"Mmmmmhmmmmm. I'm still not giving them up."

"We're trying to help you. We don't want you nor your family caught up in the war."

"Prime, she's not going to give them up. Their apart of her life now." The, Stingray put one hand on the semi's right shoulder. The semi didn't want to leave Bumblebee and Barricade with me. The semi puts me down then they transformed and drove away.

"Finally." I laid on my back and put my hands behind my head. We were watching the clouds go by again. We heard foot steps, we turned and it was my dad.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just thought I'd spend some time with you guys." He answered. He sat down with us.

"I see you came here with my Lamborghini." I looked back at my car.

"It's a just in case thing. I remembered the robots from yesterday. So I thought I'd bring your car if anymore of them chase you." He laid back.

"You mean 'us'." I pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, your with us. And if a robot that can turn into a jet comes. We get in my Lamborghini and take off. It's the fastest car."

"The fastest CAR not JET." My dad pointed out.

"OK. You have a point, but if one IS a car. He won't catch up."

"......Got a point there." My dad looked up and watched the clouds go by. Bumblebee turned to the street.

"You sense that, Barricade?" Bumblebee asked Barricade.

"Yeah." Barricade answered.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"I think we should go." Bumblebee tugged on my shirt. My dad got up and saw an Audi R8 in the parking lot. We didn't do anything, until the car come up to us. We got up and looked through it's windshield. There was no driver. When we noticed, we bolted to my car. I jumped on the car and ran off of it. we were near my car when it started chasing us. We got in my Lamborghini, but I didn't have my keys.

"Where are my car keys?!" I went through my pockets. My dad was going through his pockets until he found them and gave them to me. I quickly started the car and drove out of the parking lot. The Audi couldn't catch up.

"I forgot you drag raced your car." My dad looked at me. I put my seat belt on and said,

"Dad, put your seat belt on and hold Bumblebee and Barricade." He put his seat belt on and held Bumblebee and Barricade, but they went to the floor board.

"You know we need gas in this car, right?" My dad asked me.

"Well, we're right at a gas station. But I have to be older to put the gas in. So you go get it."

"C'mon, Sofia."

"Don't make me sing Single Ladies, dad."

"OK, OK. I'll pump the gas." He knew when I sing that song he sings it to himself. I drove in the gas station and pulled up to a gas pump. My dad got out and went to the pump. Bumblebee and Barricade sat on the passenger seat.

"That was a close one." I put my hands on my head.

"That was some driving, mom." Barricade smiled.

"Thanks. I raced a lot in this bad boy. Glad I still have it." I looked at Bumblebee and Barricade.

"On a piece of paper, you wrote it went 600 mph. Their that fast?" Bumblebee asked me.

"Yeah. I also have nitrous in it that gives it some boost." I then looked at the nitrous button.

_'Which reminds me. I haven't used it in a while.'_

"OK, Sofia. It's filled up with gas." My Dad came in. Bumblebee and Barricade got on his lap.

"OK. Put your seat belt on, Dad."

"How? Their on my lap." He looked at them.

"......Floor board again." Bumblebee said and went to the floor board with Barricade. I drove out of the gas station and went to the highway. I looked in my side view mirror and saw a snake skin green Dodge Viper.

"I have a bad feeling about that Viper, Sofia." My dad looked back at the Viper.

"How? You don't know if it's a robot or not." I gave him a blank expression. The, Viper came up and was right next to us.

"Mom, go faster." Bumblebee said.

"No. I'm not going any faster."

"It's another Transformer. We can sense it." Barricade said.

"Is it good or evil?" I asked.

"Evil." Barricade answered. I went faster than the normal speed limit. The Viper hits us on the side, I almost lost control but gained it back. Bumblebee looked up at the sunroof.

"Mom, open the sunroof." Bumblebee stood up.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm going to shoot him." Bumblebee had his cannon out.

"Or I can shoot him with my gun." My dad got his new gun out. The Viper was at the passenger side of the car, Bumblebee got ready. My dad rolled the window down, Bumblebee shot the car on it's driver side door. His blast went through the diver side and went out the passenger side. The Viper lost control and transformed. It was on the ground, in pain. I stopped the car next to it, we got out and went up to it.

"What do you want? Tell us all of what you know." I demanded.

"I'm telling you insects nothing." The Viper came close to my face. Bumblebee pointed his cannon up to the Viper's face. Barricade aimed his saw at the Viper's face.

"Think twice." I chuckled.

"OK, OK. I'm here to get the Sparklings. Sidesways told me that Megatron wants to make them evil. So he ordered us to get them and kill whoever is with them." The Viper explained.

"OK, ummm.......Name?"

"Quickstrike."

"OK, Quickstrike. We can play his game of cat and mouse."

"You'll die if you try."

"We take risks." I started to walk back.

"Wait. You can't just leave me here." Quickstrike tried to pull himself. Even, though, I'm a tough person, I'm caring and mostly a softie at heart. I looked back and saw a tow truck, sitting on the side of the highway. I ran to it and opened the driver side door. I knew how to hotwire cars, I hotwired it but it didn't have any gas. My dad came up to me and said,

"I have a gas tank in your car."

"In the front or back?"

"......The engine is in the back of the car, isn't it?"

"You had a tank of gas just sitting in the back with the engine?!"

"I don't know much about Lamborghinis."

"You could've told me though. It's a wonder how it hasn't blown up yet.....Go get it." I knew right after I said that, that it might blow up. My dad ran to my car and got the tank of gas, we put it in the tow truck. After that, we backed the truck up to Quickstrike.

"Will this hurt?" Quickstrike asked.

"I never got hooked, so I have no idea." I patted him on the arm. My dad hooked his back, I hooked both of his arms. I went in the truck and pulled him up.

"OK, dad. You take the truck and I take my Lamborghini." I got out of the truck.

"How come I don't take the cool cars?"

"You haven't rode the Lamborghini long enough to not press the gas padel too much."

"OK, fine. And that accident wasn't my fault."

"Riiiiight. Just get in the truck and tow Quickstrike." I walked to my Lamborghini. Bumblebee and Barricade got in the passenger seat. My dad started the truck up and drove it to the next exit. I went in front of him and drove back home.

"Maybe we shouldn't trust him." Bumblebee looked at me.

"Have you seen those movies where the bad guys turn good? He might to good." I said. We were almost home. I was hoping my mom and two brothers won't try to hurt Quickstrike. We finally got there and went up the driveway, I put my Lamborghini in the garage, me, Bumblebee and Barricade walked out and went in our huge workshop. My dad went in with Quickstrike facing the door. When they got in, we unhooked Quickstrike.

"I'll leave you guys alone." My dad backed the tow truck out and closed the door.

"So, this is your house?" Quickstrike asked me.

"No. This is our workshop. We.....Well, I, use it when Bumblebee and Barricade grow up. I see they can get pretty big."

"Yeah. By the time their fully grown, they'll be big."

"How big?"

"Depends on what car they chosen to be their alt mode. And I see your taking great care of them."

"Yeah. Never had kids of my own. But...." I went closer to the side of Quickstrike's face.

"....They think I'm their mom."

"That's impossible. We're the most intelligent species around. How did that happen?"

"I found Bumblebee as a baby and Barricade was a little younger."

"Still impossible." Quickstrike was puzzled. Then Jack and Jason came. They couldn't believe that I brought another Transformer home.

"So..So...Sofia." Jack couldn't believe it.

"I know, I know. I brought another Transformer home. It's not like dad doesn't know." I went up to them.

"Yeah. But mom will freak when she finds him. I'm going to tell her right now." Jason went out of the workshop.

"SHE WON'T FREAK OUT!" I yelled out to him.

"He's an idiot, you know." Jack tapped on my shoulder.

"Well, his gun IS his brain." I snickered.

"True dat." Jack also snickered. He opened the door and was about to walk out but Jason runs right over him. Me, Bumblebee, Barricade and Quickstrike laughed very hard.

"I.....hate......you. Ow." Jack said to Jason.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, SOFIA BROUGHT ANOTHER ROBOT!" Jason yelled out to mom.

_'She won't yell at me.'_ I thought to myself.

Two seconds later.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT AN EVIL ROBOT TO MY HOUSE!" My mom yelled at me.

_'But I've been wrong before.'_ I did a facepalm.

"I WANT YOU TO GET RID OF THAT THING RIGHT NOW!" My mom continued to yell at me.

_'All I hear from her right now is nag, nag, nag.'_ I kept my blank expression even, though, what I thought in my head was funny.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Yeah. Jeez, can't you ATLEAST give me a break? An Audi R8 tried to kill me and dad. You should be glad we're still alive."

"Don't use that......Your dad knows about this?"

"Yeah. And when we got here, Jason brought the robot. Not me." I knew my mom would fall for even the cheesiest lie. She looked at Jason.

"Sorry that I yelled at you, Sofia. JASON!" When he heard her, he ran with her chasing him. I closed the door.

"She'll fall for anything, won't she?" Quickstrike asked me.

"Even the cheesiest lie of them all." I snickered. It was getting dark, I got a mattress out so me, Bumblebee and Barricade could sleep. Quickstrike didn't mind sleeping on the floor. We were talking for a while then went to sleep.

It was the next day, we got up.

"Good morning, guys." I yawned.

"Good morning." They replied. I got up and opened the door. I inhaled some fresh air then exhaled.

"So, what are we going to do?" Barricade asked me.

"I know what I'm going to do, switch sides." Quickstrike yawned.

"Switch sides?" I turned to face Quickstrike.

"Yeah. I've made up my mind and I'm joining the Autobots." Quickstrike said. I still didn't understand. He got up and bent down to my level.

"Nobody told you about this?" He asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Guess I have to explain. It was nine billion years ago, we lived peacefully. We had no worries and we treated each other like family. Until, Megatron went crazy and wanted the Allspark. He tried to get it and obeyed The Fallen. The Fallen made Megatron form an army called the Decepticons. Since then, we've been having this stupid war. He got me as a Sparkling and killed my family. He treated me like a slave and never gave me a break. It's all because of one heartless Prime." Quickstrike explained.

"The Fallen? The Allspark?" I got even more curious.

"The Allspark gives us a gift called a spark. A spark is what makes us live. But I heard it was destroyed. And The Fallen was once a Prime, but betrayed his brothers. The Martix of Leadership was sealed by the other Primes. The Fallen made Megatron obey him, which lead him to make war, and the war is on your planet." Quickstrike explained some more.

"Anything else?" Bumblebee asked.

"No. That's about it." Quickstrike answered.

"I don't know what's wrose. A Transformer war going on here on Earth or someone whose going to kill me."

"Someone is going to kill you?" Quickstrike asked me.

"Yeah. I slapped this guy named Blake and because of that I'm going to be dead meat." I didn't sound so worried.

"Anyway, are you feeling better?" Barricade asked Quickstrike.

"Yeah. I'm just glad Bumblebee didn't shoot me in the spark. It was in both of my arms." Quickstrike had the holes in his arms. Bumblebee had a powerful blast, then Quickstrike transformed.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I feel like going out for a drive." Quickstrike opened his doors. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade got in and Quickstrike drove off. We put our seat belts on and relaxed.

"So, what do you mostly do?" Quickstrike asked me.

"I go to the abandon park to relax and I go to drag races." I told him what I mostly do.

"What are drag races?" Quickstrike asked me again.

"Drag races are where two cars compete, they race down a straight line. Most of the tracks are 1/4 miles long." I explained.

"Maybe we should go to one" Quickstrike suggested.

"I'm always up to see a good drag race."

"Where to?" He asked. I told him which way to go. It wasn't far from my house, and we only got there in five minutes. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade got out, then we saw a guy in his late 20's to early 30's come. He had snake skin green leather boots, jacket, riding gloves, had no shirt on and looked like he was a body builder. He was six feet seven inchs tall and had snake eyes followed by a snake like tongue and very sharp teeth.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"It's me, Quickstrike." He answered.

"But how....your....This can't....." I was baffled

"Guess I didn't tell you we have something called a holomatter."

"Holomatter?"

"A holomatter is something we project but we don't know how. It lets us blend in to whatever planet we're on." Quickstrike explained. I touched his stomach and couldn't believe it, he felt like he's there.

"Put how can you be touched or even feel it?"

"Part of us blending in. Now lets go watch the drag race." Quickstrike went to the metal benches. We followed and went to the highest level. It was filled with people and the highest level is the best seat. The race was about to start.

"And on the left side, a 1980 Mustang. And on the right side is an......Audi R8?" The host said through the mic.

"Time to go!" I jumped off the bench. Quickstrike, Bumblebee and Barricade jumped off of it as well. The Audi transformed and shot a tree. Bumblebee and Barricade were in Quickstrike but I was under the tree that was falling. I tripped and didn't have time to move.

_'This is it. My final good bye.'_

To be continued.....

* * *

Some of you may know Quickstrike from Beast Wars. I thought of making him a single Transformer that can transform into a snake skin green Dodge Viper. He also has scales, which is a nice paint job for him. Once again, I don't own Transformers nor know the people who make them. I'm just a huge fan girl who is obsessed about them.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't get up quick enough. I closed my eyes, waiting to see God. But I wasn't flattened, I opened my eyes to see the tree in front of me.

_'Bu....But that's impossible. It was right above me.'_ I got up and ran. I noticed Bumblebee and Barricade blasted it away from me. We got in Quickstrike and sped off.

"Nice save back there, guys." I looked at Bumblebee and Barricade.

"We couldn't let you die." Barricade winked. The Audi was coming fast.

"Bumblebee, Get ready to shoot." I got Bumblebee on my lap. The Audi was right next to the driver side. Quickstrike rolled the window down, when we looked in front of us, we saw a broke down dump truck. We ducked and Quickstrike slid and hits the dump truck. Luckily, Quickstrike, Bumblebee and Barricade were OK, but I was hurt. Bumblebee got me up from the floor board.

"Quickstrike! Get to a hospital, hurry!" Barricade was scared, Quickstrike sped off. They were all scared because I was knocked out and was bleeding from my arm. Bumblebee got my cellphone and called my family to tell them what happened.

"Hello?" My dad picked the phone up.

"Mr. James, we got into an accident." Bumblebee was waiting for my Dad to get angry.

"Is Sofia OK?" My dad asked.

"We're not sure. We're getting her to a hospital." That's when my mom, who was in the background, snapped. She grabbed the house phone from my dad and yelled at Bumblebee.

"WHAT! GET HER DOWN HERE NOW!" She yelled. I got spooked and woke up, Bumblebee gave me my cellphone while my mom was still yelling.

"MOM! MOM! I'M ALRIGHT!" I yelled. She stopped yelling.

"Oh, honey. Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Just need to go to the hospital."

"I should've let your dad kick them out."

"You know I won't forgive you for that, right?" After I said that, she didn't say anything.

"I guess we'll see you at the hospital. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up. Quickstrike went as fast as he can to get to a hospital. I was surprised we didn't get pulled over by a cop.

"You OK, mom?" Barricade asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"But your arm." Barricade pointed at my arm. It had a huge cut in it, I ripped a part of my pants off and wrapped it around my wound. Barricade had a worried look.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I just......Don't want you hurt. But that happened." He had a sad tone to his voice. I patted him on the back the stroke his head.

"I'll be alright. It's not like my wound is life threatening." I hugged him. We got to a hospital and saw a deep sky blue Mustang, which is my mom's. Quickstrike parked in the parking lot, I got out.

"OK, guys. I just need a check up. And, Quickstrike, if there's anything wrong, come in your holoform and tell me. OK?"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Quickstrike said.

"Famous last words." I closed the door and went to the hospital. My mom came and hugged me, I yelled because she was squeezing my bad arm.

"Sorry about that, dear. Are you alright?" She stroke my hair.

"Yeah. And this is not Bumblebee and Barricade's fault, the same Audi came and chased us. It boxed Quickstrike in and we hit a dump truck." I explained.

"Listen, sweetie. I know you love them but they have to go."

"There not going anywhere."

"Honey, look at what happen."

"It wasn't their fault! I have a guy whose going to kill me! I can't take him on while he has a shot gun!" I shouted. I went back in Quickstrike.

"Aren't you going to go to a doctor and have your arm checked?" Quickstrike asked.

"Not with anybody around." I was in pain, but I didn't show it. Quickstrike went to another hospital and went as fast as he can. The answer to why we haven't been pulled over yet is because, Quickstrike is on the other side of other cars. Which makes it hard for the cops to see how fast we're going, I knew my parents and brothers were going to work. Bumblebee put his right hand on my shoulder and asked,

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, Bee. Just a little pain, that's all." I answered.

"I'm just worried about you." Bumblebee knew that my arm was hurting badly. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to be fine, don't worry." I relaxed. Quickstrike got to a hospital, I got out and was about to close the door until I asked,

"You guys know what to do when something goes wrong, right?"

"Yeah." They answered. I closed the door and went inside the hospital. I went to the information desk and asked a young woman,

"Where can I go for my arm?" I showed my arm. It was half way open because it healed half of the wound. The woman was shocked.

"You have to go into surgery for that." She answered.

"Can you write the directions down?" I asked again. She got a piece of paper and wrote down the directions then gave it to me. I thanked her and went into an elevator and pressed a button for floor 6, I wrapped my arm back up so I wouldn't leave blood stains on the floor. I got to floor six and read the piece of paper.

"OK, the room for surgery should be down this hall and should be the 5th door on the right." I walked down the hall and saw the room for surgery. When I put my hand on the knob, I felt something hit my leg. I looked down and saw a toy 2010 Camaro and a toy 2007 Mustang that was a police car. I picked them up and it felt like they were alive, I sat them back down on the floor then they transformed. Not only were they Transformers, but they were Bumblebee and Barricade.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" I asked them with a quiet voice.

"Well, thought you'd need some comfort." Barricade answered.

"But you guys can't be in here. Not with all these people around."

"Well, hide us in you're pockets." Bumblebee said. They weren't small enough to fit in my pockets, but I did bring my bag along. They transformed, I put them in my bag and went in the room for surgery. I went to the desk to fill out the forms and saw that my Aunt Jenny was here. She looked up and greeted me with a hug.

"Hey, Sofia. How are you?" She asked.

"Fine. Got to go into surgery." I answered.

"Why?" She asked again. I unwrapped arm to show her the half open wound on my arm.

"Oh my, this is serious. Did Bumblebee and Barricade do this?" I went closer to her and whispered.

"No. Another Transformer that was evil chased us. We were in another Transformer then we ended up hitting a dump truck." I explained. Even if the room didn't have anybody in it, there were doctors and nurses in the back.

"Are these things after something?"

"Not fully sure yet. But I-" My bag was shaking. Aunt Jenny went around, opened the door and opened my bag up. She got Bumblebee and Barricade out.

"Since when you had these?"

"Uhh, Aunt Jenny, that's Bumblebee and Barricade." I whispered to her. She didn't know they can look like big remote controlled cars.

"Really? They look like toys."

"They really do. Anyway, I'll fill out the form." I put Bumblebee and Barricade back in my bag and sat down on a chair. While I was writing, Bumblebee and Barricade's headlights turned into cameras. They peeked out of my bag, then I looked. I put their headlights back in and kept writing. I was done and gave Aunt Jenny the form.

"OK, the surgeon will be with you shortly. And be brave, Sofia." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I sat back down and got Bumblebee and Barricade out of my bag. I got a cloth out and started wiping them with it, I was shining them up. But what I didn't know was they ARE real cars, because I opened Bumblebee's hood and I saw a real engine in him. He made a little bit of noise with it, I couldn't believe it.

_'If they had a very small person, they'd be able to ride Bumblebee and Barricade.' _I laughed a little. The surgeon whose name was Harry, came. I put Bumblebee and Barricade back in my bag.

"Hey, I'm doctor Harry. And your....?"

"Sofia."

"Nice to meet you." He greeted. Aunt Jenny said he's the best, I got up and followed him. I gave Aunt Jenny, Bumblebee and Barricade, I whispered to them,

"It'll only take a while, don't go anywhere, OK?"

"OK." They whispered. I went to the back with doctor Harry, we got to the surgery room and it was big. I got on the table and laid down.

"Now, this may hurt a little bit. Let me wash the wound off then put some rubbing alcohol to get rid of any germs." He got me up and washed the wound off, then put rubbing alcohol around the wound. It burned like someone set my arm on fire, then the pain went down a little bit. He was done and said I can lay back down on the table, I laid on the table again and waited for doctor Harry.

_'Lets hope this won't be that bad.'_ I thought to myself while closing my eyes shut. Doctor Harry was stitching the wound, I held my breath and was thinking about something else. He did a quick stitch then I was done, I only had forty seven stitchs. OK, the opening was THAT huge but I was glad it can heal without being wrapped up. Doctor Harry told me what I can and can't do. He said it will be five weeks to a month and a half before it fully recovers. I got up, shook his hand and thanked him. I went out of the room and went to Aunt Jenny.

"How did it go?" She asked me.

"It went great. Though, my wound was big enough to get forty seven stitchs." I sighed.

"That's not too bad. And here are you brothers." She gave me my bag that had Bumblebee and Barricade. I opened it up and saw them sleeping, I closed it back up.

"Oh, and their not my brothers. Their my sons." Aunt Jenny gave me a confused look when I said that.

"But you didn't give them birth."

"I know, but they keep calling me 'mom', so I made them my sons. And when do I come back for my check up?" I then asked.

"January 28." Aunt Jenny answered.

"Thanks." I gave her a hug. She gave me a cast to put my arm in before I walked out of the room. I put my arm in the cast and walked up the hall, I was hoping my parents wouldn't be mad at me. But they might be, I went in the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Bumblebee and Barricade were snoring, but they weren't snoring loudly, it was pretty soft. I looked out the glass part of the elevator, I could see, Quickstrike. Waiting for us to get back.

_'He better have a good reason why he let them in.'_ I knew, Quickstrike had something to do with it. We got to the ground floor, I walked out of the elevator and out the hospital. I went to, Quickstrike and tapped on his hood. He woke up.

"Why did you let Bumblebee and Barricade in?" I asked him.

"They got out?" He tried to sound like he didn't know. I opened his driver side door and pressed play on his recorder.

"Hey, Mr. Quickstrike? Can we go out?"

"Yeah. I can see your worried." The recording was over. I made a stressed out look.

"........OK, so maybe I wasn't suppose to let them out. But you gotta admit it, they can blend in well." Quickstrike tried to change the subject. I put the bag on the passenger seat and buckle myself in. Quickstrike backed out and we went home, I leaned back on the seat and was dozing off. I then started to dream, I was at Josh's house and he was having a party. Everybody was out in the driveway, I walked up to Josh and was about to kiss him until everything went black. I looked around me but couldn't see anything or anyone, then I heard a blast and a gun shot. I turned to the back of me and saw Blake with a Transformer, Blake pointed his shot gun at me.

"Any last words?" He had an evil grin. I didn't say anything. He was about to pull the trigger, then we saw a blast and a saw hit the Decepticon. Bumblebee and Barricade came but they were fully grown, Bumblebee punched the Decepticon in the chest then Barricade was choking the 'Con.

"Bumblebee, go take care of the insect, I'll handle this." Barricade rammed his claws in the Decepticon's spark. Blake tried to do a quick shot but Bumblebee grabbed him and squeeze him. Blake's life was squeezed out of his body, Bumblebee drops the dead body and looked at me. Barricade also came and looked down at me.

"You alright?" They asked me. I was about to say yes until Quickstrike woke me up.

"We're home." He drove up on the driveway. He stopped, I grabbed my bag and got out of Quickstrike. I walked in my house with Quickstrike in his holoform, we went upstairs into my bedroom. I got on my bed, got Bumblebee and Barricade out of my bag, they were still in their alt modes. I tapped on their hoods to wake them up.

"Bumblebee, Barricade, wake up." I said. They woke up and transformed into their robot modes. They yawned and hugged me.

"Hey, mom. Are you OK?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah. Got forty seven stitches. But I'm fine." I answered. They stared at my arm because it was in a cast.

"Guys, It'll only be five weeks to a month and a half till it's fully healed. And why are you giving me worried looks?"

"It has to hurt." Bumblebee kept staring at my arm.

"No, it really doesn't." I lied. Quickstrike removed the cast and poked my arm.

"DARN YOU! THAT HURTS!." I shook my fist at Quickstrike. I swiped my cast and put my arm back in it, then I let out a sigh. Then I put one hand on his shoulder.

"You have a lot to learn about Humans, Quickstrike."

"I know. I just wanted to experiment, since your the only one who won't shoot me."

"That didn't feel like an experiment." I put my arm away from Quickstrike. I got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Bumblebee, Barricade, time for a bath." I got the water running in the tub. They got off the bed and went in the bathroom to me. Quickstrike came and sat on the side of the tub, so he can watch us. I got a cloth and washed Bumblebee first, Barricade got another cloth and helped me wash Bumblebee.

"Your very gentle with kids. Have you done this before?" Quickstrike asked.

"Not really a kid, but I had a cat. He ran away and we don't know why." I answered while washing Bumblebee's door wings.

"You should keep them. I don't see any reason for the Autobots to take them."

"Since you know why they want to take them, can you tell me?" I asked.

"They want to get them so the Decepticons won't. They want to train them, but I disagree with the Autobots. They learn more from you than with them." Quickstrike explained.

"Because I'm....?"

"Your making an adventure out of this, so your teaching them everything. Whatever they see or hear, they look it up."

"Wait. Look it up?" I woundered what that meant.

"They can surf the internet and look anything up. They learn very quickly," Quickstrike explained again. I remembered when the gang members were trying to kill me.

"That'll explain how Bumblebee took action so fast. He knew I was in trouble." I looked at Bumblebee and forgot to keep washing him. It took a little while because Bumblebee got very dirty some how. I rubbed him a little harder but not too hard, I finally got done with Bumblebee. I went over to Barricade and started washing him, Bumblebee was washing him also. Quickstrike asked if he could help, I gave him the cloth and watched him wash Barricade. I was surprised at how gentle he was.

_'Quickstrike's right. Transformers CAN learn quickly'_ I smiled while watching Quickstrike wash Barricade. He was done, I got two towels and gave one to Quickstrike. I told him to watch me, I got Bumblebee out and was wiping him dry. Quickstrike got Barricade out and did the same. Then we heard the door unlock, we didn't rush but when the door opened,it was a slam. We all went to the stairs but stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Quickstrike asked me, quietly.

"Attack them by surprise." I pushed them back upstairs, but nobody came in. We peeked downstairs and saw that Jason fell in.

"Idiot." I shook my head in disappointment. We went downstairs and helped Jason up.

"Are you OK?" Quickstrike asked Jason.

"Yeah, and who are you and why are you in our house?"

"Jason, quit asking questions. It's just Quickstrike." I accidently dropped him on the floor. Jason got up with a moan and gave me an angry look.

"I thought you got rid of him." Jason crossed his arms and was tapping his right foot.

"No.......That sounded like a-"

"I'm not jealous, OK? I'm glad that I don't have a robotic family." Jason turned his back on us.

"That sounded like a jealous voice again." I was being annoying. Jason went into his room and slammed the door.

"What's his problem?" Barricade was getting annoyed by Jason.

"He thinks he's better than all of us. But forget about him, lets go upstairs and rest." I yawned. We all went upstairs, I almost fell because I was tired. Quickstrike caught me, he held my shirt collar so I wouldn't fall again. We went in my game room and sat on my couch, we were dozing off until we fell asleep.

It was morning, I got up because I heard something outside. I carefully got up and walked downstairs, I walked halfway down the stairs and saw a huge black, robotic cat. I ran upstairs and in my game room, I shook everybody on the couch.

"What's wrong?" They asked at the same time.

"I just saw a huge......black....robotic cat outside." I was panicked. We ran downstairs and out the back door, Quickstrike turned his holomatter off and transformed to robot mode. He walked to the robot cat and petted it. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade were peeking from behind the house.

"I thought he was suppose to help us out." Bumblebee was confused.

"Just wait, he might do something." I was hoping that Quickstrike would do something. The robot cat looked over to us, we hid behind our house but it already saw us. It run towards us, we ran but it was faster than us. Quickstrike grabbed it's tail and bit it's neck, We stared and were woundering what he's doing. He let go of the cat's neck, it was laying on the ground, twitching.

"Quickstrike? What did you do?" I asked.

"I put some venom in him, it'll kill him soon." Quickstrike answered. We were about to relax until we saw the Audi again, it transformed and punched Quickstrike. I grabbed Bumblebee and Barricade and ran away but I stopped.

_'This doesn't feel right......I gotta help Quickstrike.'_ I put Bumblebee and Barricade down so I could help Quickstrike. I ran near the fight then yelled at the Audi.

"HEY! COME AND GET ME IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL ME!" I yelled. Barricade threw me my dad's 500 Smith & Wesson Magnum handgun. I picked it up and shot the Audi in the face, I threw the gun out of the way and ran. The, Audi was chasing me. Quickstrike knew I was being the distraction, he got up, ran to the Decepticon, grabbed it's head then bit it on the neck. I stopped running and sat down, but I had to put my dad's gun back. I got up, grabbed the gun went inside the house and put it back in his room. I went out the back door and saw that Quickstrike left the Decepticon lying on the ground.

"You are one crazy little girl, Sofia." Quickstrike chuckled. He went down on one knee and looked at me with a smile.

"Had to help a family member out." I smiled at him.

"Thanks. Now we have to explain to the others why there are two dead Transformers here."

"Ooooo. Didn't think about that."

"Maybe come up with a lie?"

"Or we can take their bodies to the junkyard." Barricade suggested. We all agreed but we had to get a semi so we can get them out. Quickstrike knew that one semi, he pointed to the Transformer out in the street. It drove up into the backyard and transformed, then pointed it's cannon at Quickstrike. Quickstrike wasn't scared.

"Optimus, I want to switch sides. I don't want anybody else getting hurt." Quickstrike bowed. The semi named, Optimus Prime, withdrew his cannon.

"If you wish. You are now an Autobot."

"Thanks, sir. Now can you please help us get these dead bodies out of here?"

"Sure." Optimus transformed.

"Wait, don't we need a trailer?" I knew we were missing something. I looked over and saw Mr. Brown's trailer in the yard. I walked to the fence, climbed over it and went to Mr. Brown's house. I knocked on the door and waited for him to come, he's a ploice officer so I treat him with respect. He opened the door.

"Hey, Sofia. Whatcha need?" He asked.

"Can we borrow your trailer? We need it to carry something."

"You mean those two robots on the ground?"

"How.....how...."

"I saw the fight. And also Jack and Jason told me about your own family. How are your sons doing?"

"Fine. So, can we borrow your trailer?"

"Sure." He walked to the trailer.

"You got a semi?" He asked. I told him I'd been right back, I went over the fence and went to Optimus. I told him that Mr. Brown said yes, Optimus went to the street. I jumped over the fence once more, I saw a teenaged boy and asked Mr. Brown,

"Whose teen?"

"Mine." He answered.

"Where did you find him?"

"I saw him in the water a month ago, he said he was underwater for five days. I don't know how he didn't die." Mr. Brown explained. The teen looked at me.

"What's his name?" I asked again.

"Ben." He answered again. Ben walked over to me but didn't shake my hand, I looked on his arm and saw a Decepticon logo.

"Mr. Brown, he's not Human." I tugged on Mr. Brown's police uniform.

"Don't be silly, he-" Ben grabbed me and was trying to kill me by twisting my neck. Bumblebee and Barricade went over the fence and shot Ben.

"Wha...wha." Mr. Brown was in shock.

"He's a Decepticon!" I moved Mr. Brown out the way of Ben trying to shoot him. Optimus came and ran the Decepticon down.

"Is he dead?" Barricade looked at the dead Decepticon when Optimus backed up. Quickstrike came.

"Another, Pretender." Quickstrike picked the body up.

"I....I can't believe it, he was a robot." Mr. Brown looked at me in disbelief.

"You gotta watch out, they can disguise their selves as normal everyday mechines. But....one as a person?" I looked at the Transformers.

"There are also Transformers who are called Pretenders. They can make there selves look like Humans." Quickstrike forgot to tell me about Pretenders. We pretended like nothing happened, we hooked the trailer on Optimus and went back to the house. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade jumped over the fence while Optimus and Quickstrike drove on the street to my house. We all got to my backyard, Quickstrike put the dead bodies in the trailer and closed the door. I woundered if Uncle Max could open the gate for us. I called him on my cellphone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Uncle Max picked up.

"Hey, Uncle Max. Can you open up the gate to the junkyard? We need to drop off some scrap metal."

"Sure. I'll get to it shortly."

"OK, thanks." We hung up. Quickstrike transformed, me, Bumblebee and Barricade got in and rolled out. Bumblebee looked over to me and put his hand over mine, I stroke his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just think......it's not safe for you to be around us." Bumblebee was worried about me. He didn't want me to get killed. I leaned over and kissed his right cheek.

"I'm going to be fine. Ever since you and Barricade came in my life, I had some fun. I don't care about me, I care about you and Barricade."

"What about me?" Quickstrike didn't want to be left out.

"Yes, I care about you too, Quickstrike." I patted his dashboard.

"So, when you said 'family member' What did you mean?" He asked.

"Well, your a member of my family. So, you count as an.......uncle."

"Um, mom. More like a dad." When, Quickstrike heard what Barricade said, he was crying.

"Quickstrike? Are you OK?" I asked him. He stopped crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. We went ten miles which was half way there. I almost went to sleep but didn't, we got on another highway which was the last one. I closed my eyes then heard a semi's horn. We were in the path of a huge semi, I ducked and felt like this was my last moment on Earth.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 Helping a Family Member

Quickstrike didn't move out of the way or anything. I closed my eyes, then I woke up.

"Mom! We're here!" Barricade shook me awake. I hugged him very tightly, I also got Bumblebee in the hug.

"You OK, mom?" Bumblebee asked me, a little worried.

"I'm fine. Just had a bad dream." I let them go. Quickstrike opened his doors. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade got out. We saw Uncle Max in the junkyard. He came to us and hugged me.

"Hey. How's my little niece doing?" Uncle Max kept hugging me.

"Fine. And your kinda hugging my bad arm." I twitched my right eye in pain. He lets me go and asks,

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Got in an accident and had a opened wound on my left arm." I showed him the cast and removed it. It surprised him.

"What kind of accident was it?" He asked again.

"Car crash. I ducked and went to the floor board. And it wasn't a head on crash, it was a hit on the side type of crash." I answered. He nobbed and went in the junkyard, Bumblebee, Barricade, Quickstrike and Optimus followed. We found a place to put the bodies, Optimus backed up to an empty spot. I asked Uncle Max,

"I thought we were going to put them out of sight?"

"We're going to crush them after this. We have strong enough machines to carry them." Uncle Max patted my back. Quickstrike opened the trailer up, got the bodies out and placed them on the empty spot. Bumblebee pulled on my pants, he wanted to tell me something. I kneel down to him and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"There's something else here, and I have a bad feeling about it." He kept pulling. I looked up and saw a jet, but it didn't look like an Earth jet. Quickstrike transformed but gets blasted on the roof. We knew he was dead.

"Qui-Quickstrike!" I cried. Uncle Max went to a safe place while me, Bumblebee and Barricade ran. When we ran, Optimus transformed and shot the jet. We got out and saw a blue motorcycle at the entrence, there were only three of us.

_DANGIT!_ I shouted in my head. A Corvette Stingray came and opened it's doors. Bumblebee and Barricade pushed me in the Stingray, they jumped in and we sped off. Tears were running down my face.

"Mom, it's going to be OK. Something good might happen later on." Barricade wiped the tears away.

"Quickstrike's dead. Gone. There's nothing else to do, we can't bring him back."

"There is a way to bring him back. There's something called the Allspark. We don't have a shard of it yet. but with a little bit of hope, you might get lucky." Sideswipe tried to make me feel better. "You'll never know when something good might happen."

"That's the point right there. We don't know when it's going to happen." Sideswipe made me lose hope again.

"Just have a little bit of hope. C'mon, do it for Quickstrike." Sideswipe tried to make me gain hope. I sighed then noticed we were somewhere else.

"Where are you going?" I asked Sideswipe.

"We're going to the base......Aren't we?"

"Why you asking us? We have no clue where-" I then jaw dropped when I noticed we were about to run off of a cliff. Bumblebee and Barricade noticed as well.

"STOOOOOOP!!!" Me, Bumblebee and Barricade yelled but it was too late. We ran right off the cliff. Bumblebee and Barricade covered their eyes while I grabbed both of them and hugged them. But we stopped falling. We peeked and saw we landed on a huge tree.

"OK....Nobody....move....a....muscle." I was scared for our lives. Sideswipe didn't move, neither did Bumblebee nor Barricade. I carefully tried to get my cellphone out, but it was on the floorboard.

_For the love of God! Why us?!_ I sighed. I slowly took my right shoe off, but we tilted a little.

"Sofia, don't do or try anything. I'm calling help right now." Sideswipe said. I wondered how he was calling help.

".....I'm guessing God wants us to be with Quickstrike." I looked at Bumblebee and Barricade.

"Guess so. I wish he was back, though." Bumblebee sounded real sad. Sideswipe was done calling for help and heard us talk. He was about to tell us something but he didn't tell. It seemed he was keeping a secret.

"Were you going to tell us something, 'Sides?" I asked him.

"No." He lied.

"There has to be something you were going to tell us."

"I'm not telling."

"You might as well."

"Whatcha going to do?" Sideswipe growled. I started to rock him a little. He still didn't tell.

"OK. You leave me no choice." I started to rock him some more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! OK, OK. We have an Allspark shard in the base! Happy?" He finally told us. I stopped rocking him then me, Bumblebee and Barricade looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, guys?" I smirked.

"Oooooh yeah." Bumblebee and Barricade smirked as well. Sideswipe knew we were going to do something stupid. At that moment, the rescue helicopters came. But the helicopter's blades were forcing wind on us, that made us start to slip off the tree.

"TELL THEM TO GO UP! TELL THEM TO GO-" We fell off the tree and hit the ground. Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Barricade were OK, but I was knocked out.

"......Where.....where am I?" I woke up and looked around. I was in Heaven but it looked.....robotic.

"Sofia? Is that you?" A voice asked me. I quickly realized who it was.

"Quickstrike? Your-your alive?" I looked at him.

"Sadly, no. Your not dead, though. I came into your mind to tell you something but for a short time. I wanted to tell you to not steal that Allspark shard. I don't care if I'm gone. I don't want the Decepticons to get-"

"No. We want you back. Your a part of this family."

"But I don't want you guys to get killed."

"Quickstrike, trust us. We'll be fine."

"But....Fine." He sighed. I went to him, he picked me up and put me on his right shoulder.

"We'll be alright. Don't worry." Before I woke up, I kissed him on his cheek. I woke up from being knocked out. Bumblebee and Barricade were on me, I looked at them.

"Are you guys OK?" I asked them. They looked at me and smiled, then hugged me again. It felt like I was being ran over by a semi, they were that heavy. They got off of me, I stood up and looked at them with a smirk.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Barricade asked me. I nobbed.

"But we do it at night." I said quietly. "So, we need to rest....Do they have a spare bedroom anyway?" I asked them, they shrugged. A man, who looked like he was in his early 30's to mid 30's, came in.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked me.

"Fine. Do you have any spare bedrooms left?"

"Yeah. I'll show you where it is." The man walked down a hall. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade followed him.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the man again.

"My name's Lennox." He answered.

"Nothing that sounds like your in the army?"

"Your just a teen. Besides, after you get some rest, we'll take you home." Lennox patted my head.

"What about them?" I pointed to Bumblebee and Barricade.

"They stay with us." Lennox answered. I stopped walking.

"Heck no. Their staying with me."

"But your a teen. You want a normal and safe life, don't you?"

"Listen, I have a guy who is a phsyco and wants to kill me. Does that SOUND safe to you?"

"Don't you have parents?"

"Yes, but I'm not always around them. Look, I'm not giving up my sons and THAT'S final!" I growled. Lennox had one eyebrow up.

"Sons?" Lennox looked a little confused. I turned around and started to walk back to the entrance door. Bumblebee and Barricade followed.

"Did you do anything while I was knocked out?" I asked them, quietly.

"We'll tell you when we get far away from here." Barricade had something that'll lead us to the fragment. We got out of the base and walked to a park that was far away from the base. I kept wondering what Bumblebee and Barricade did while I was unconscious.

"OK, since we're far away, we'll be able to tell you what we did." Barricade smirked.

"We didn't do much, we just sensed where the fragment is." Bumblebee shrugged.

"But you guys can't follow me......Maybe we shouldn't do this." I couldn't figure out how to get the fragment myself. I couldn't get it if I don't have a map, I couldn't get it if I don't have any tools, and I couldn't get it if I don't have any help or back-up. I decided to wait until something happens.

"Mom, we can't just give up. We have to bring Quickstrike back." Bumblebee said.

"I'm not going to jail and not get the fragment. Lets just sit back, and wait for something to happen." I stopped walking and sat on the ground. I laid down on the ground, I somehow got drozy and fell asleep.

"Hey, Sofia. Wake up." A voice said. I looked up and saw Quickstrike.

"Oh, hey Quickstrike." I sighed and stood up.

"Let me guess, you didn't get the fragment?"

"But you gotta understand, Quickstrike. I'll get locked up and not get the fragment. So, I'm going to wait for something to happen."

"Are you saying your giving up?"

"I have to." I felt like a quiter at the time.

"It's not like I'm in any hurry to come back, anyway."

"So, you don't mind waiting?"

"Not at all. Besides, you guys need to rest anyway. I'll see you again when you go back to sleep. But now, it's time to wake up." Quickstrike disappeared. Barricade wake up slapped me one good time and I woke up. I was at my house, in my bedroom, on my bed. I sat up and rubbed Barricade's head.

"How did you guys get me here?" I asked them.

"We just picked you up and walked back home. You really don't weight anything, mom." Barricade answered.

"Oh. Well, are you guys thirsty?" I asked them again.

"Yeah. But we know where the oil is." Bumblebee got off the bed with Barricade, they walked out of the room and went to the garage. I just sat on my bed and watched the kids play.

Bumblebee and Barricade's POV.

"Hey, Barricade. Didn't Quickstrike have any energon in the workshop?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah. He snuck some of it at night. Lets go get some." Barricade opened the garage door. They snuck out of the garage and quickly went in the workshop. They started to search for the energon.

"Where did he put it?" Bumblebee searched the workshop, but couldn't find it. Then Barricade came to get him.

"I just found a closet full of energon cubes and oil." Barricade drug Bumblebee to the closet. They didn't want to get Sofia worried about them, so they quickly drunk some oil. They stopped and looked at each other with a smirk.

"Maybe just a few more cans and cubes, then we'll be done." Bumblebee said.

My POV.

It was an hour later, I got worried about Bumblebee and Barricade and decided to check on them. I got off of my bed, walked out of my room, went downstairs and saw my dad.

"Hey, dad? Did you see Bumblebee and Barricade anywhere?" I asked him.

"No, sweety. Check the garage and the workshop." He shrugged. I opened the door to the garage, but didn't see them. What I did see was that the garage door was open.

"They have to be in the workshop." I said to myself and walked out of the garage. I went to the workshop, opened the door, went in but still didn't see them.

"Bumblebee! Barricade! Where are you?!" I called out for them, but they didn't answer. Then I heard a moan. I followed it to a closet and opened. I had finally found them, but they were acting oddly. They couldn't balance their selves well, they were wobbly, they fell over every ten inches they walked.

"Hey...mom. Crazy party last night." Barricade said then hiccuped.

"What the heck happen to you guys?" I was worried.

"Hey, sugar. Come here often?" Bumblebee flirted with me.

"You guys seem....drunk." I twitched my right eye. I then saw an empty cube. I picked it up and then thought it was the cause of this. But the hard part was that I had to carry two very heavy robots in the house. I used all of my strength to pick up Barricade and I had to come back for Bumblebee. I quickly went in the garage and into the house, I went up the stairs and into my bedroom. I laid Barricade on my bed, because he crashed. I ran down the stairs and went in the garage, but Jack already had Bumblebee.

"I believe this flirting 'bot belongs to you." He gave me Bumblebee, who had also crashed. I thanked Jack and went back in the house. Bumblebee was twitching in his sleep a little. I went up the stairs again, went in my room and placed Bumblebee on the bed. I rubbed Bumblebee's head and kissed his forehead, I also kissed Barricade's forehead. I got my pencil and sketch book and sat on the bed with Bumblebee and Barricade. I started to sketch my Lamborghini. I was calm and focused, until my cellphone rang. I quickly picked it up before it woke Bumblebee and Barricade up. It was my friend, Jade. I answered it.

"Hey, Jade. How's it going?"

"Fine. Have you heard about the two giant robots fighting at a junkyard?" Jade asked me.

"N-no. Is my uncle hurt?" I got worried when I remember that my uncle was there.

"He's all right. But some workers were badly injured. Their in the hospital right now."

"Is this on the news?"

"You don't know the half of it, Sofia. Every news channel is talking about it." Jade said while watching the news. I turned the TV on and changed the channel to Fox 5 News. A reporter was infront of the junkyard where me, Bumblebee and the others were.

"As you can see here, smoke is still coming out of the junkyard. Witnesses say that two giant robots were fighting each other. We found a dead body of a snake skin green colored robot." My eyes widen when I heard that. I turned the TV off and woke Bumblebee and Barricade up.

"Sofia? Is everything all right?" Jade asked, which I accidentally hang up on her. Bumblebee had a worried look.

"What is it mom?" He asked me.

"Their taking Quickstrike's body!" I answered in a panicked tone. Bumblebee and Barricade got off the bed and ran downstairs with me. My mom turned to me and asked me,

"Where are you going?"

"Going to get Quickstrike." I answered. I got the keys to my Lamborghini, went out into the garage, got in my car and let Bumblebee and Barricade get in the passenger seat. Bumblebee had something in a small glass jar. I didn't bother to look to see what was in the jar. I quickly shift my car into reverse, I backed all the way out without hitting our other cars on the driveway, I then shifted it into drive and sped off. My car was a stick shift so I couldn't look, but I knew how to shift gears without looking. I was hoping that cops wouldn't chase us, but, lo and behold, two were chasing us.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" I knew if I stopped, I'll miss the chance of bringing back a family member's body. I didn't want that to happen. Then I heard Quickstrike's voice.

"Sofia! Stop! It's not worth it anymore!" He shouted, but I didn't listen. We were on the highway with seven cops chasing us. Then I looked at my nitrous button.

_I might as well._ I thought to myself.

"Sofia?! No! Don't do it!" Quickstrike didn't want us to get hurt. I pressed the nitrous button. We started to go too fast. The speed-o-meter said we were going five-hundred miles per hour. We lost the cops but they knew what my trusty metal steed looks like. Uncle Maz was calling me. I put my cellphone on speaker.

"Sofia. I know how much you like Quickstrike, so I'm keeping the towers busy. I hope your in your lambo." He thought it was on voice message and hang up. I sighed in relief then slowed down a little.

_Good. That'll buy us some time._ We were on the exit that was near the junkyard. A cop car passed by but he didn't notice us. We drove down the street and we got to the front of the junkyard and they had Quickstrike's body on a flatbed semi. We quickly got out, Bumblebee had the jar but cops quickly grabbed us.

"Let us go!" I struggled.

"Stop struggling or I'll put you down!" The cop growled and tried to make me stop. But I still struggled. Then he tazed me. 15,000 volts went into my body.

"MOM!" Bumblebee and Barricade yelled out. Bumblebee punched the cop, who had him, in the face. Which broke his skull and fell on the ground, dead. Barricade stabbed the cop, that was holding him, in the chest. He also stabbed his heart and killed him. The cop that tazed me ran away, but Bumblebee and Barricade took him down before he got away. I pulled them away, got the jar and opened it. The fragment floated up out of the jar and it flew onto Quickstrike's chest. An electric pulse went over Quickstrike's body. He sat up, got off of the flatebed and asked,

"What happened?"

"Long story. But we have to get out of here before a swat team comes." I was paniced. Uncle Max came out and was shocked.

"What happened?!"

"Uncle Max, we don't have time. We have to get out. So, see ya." I got back in my lamborghini with Bumblebee and Barricade. I put my seat belt on and saw Quickstrike was already in his car mode. We drove out of there before the swat team came. We drove and drove until we were on a cliff the had a great view of the city. I got out with Bumblebee and Barricade. Quickstrike transformed and asked,

"Why are we on a cliff?"

"You'll see. And don't worry, the cliff is strong enough to hold all of us." I answered with a smile. It was 11:59. "Everybody on three."

"One, two, three!" We said and fireworks were fired in the night sky.

"So, mom. What holiday is this?" Bumblebee asked me.

"New Years day. Every year on January 1st, we celebrate a new year. And now it's 2010." I sat down and watched all of the fireworks fly out of the city with my family.

"So, what's in store for us in this year?" Quickstrike looked down at me.

"Only time will tell, Quickstrike. Only time will tell." I answered. We continued to watch the fireworks.

To be continued...

* * *

I'm alive! And hot dog! It's 2010! I can't wait to see what's in store this year. And Happy New Year everybody!


	5. Chapter 5 An Odd Way To Start A New Year

Me, Bumblebee, Barricade and Quickstrike watched the fireworks until they were done.

"Wow. I didn't know Earth had pretty lights." Quickstrike said.

"You should see 4th Of July." I stood up. "Now lets go home." I got in my lamborghini while Quickstrike transformed back into his car mode. Bumblebee and Barricade got in my lamborghini with me, then we drove off. I was kinda scared that a cop might chase us home.

"Hey, mom. Do your brothers watch the news?" Bumblebee asked me.

"I don't know. Why?" I was hoping that the car chase wasn't on the news. There was blood on Barricade's claws. Bumblebee gave him a cloth so he could wipe the blood off. We were almost to the highway. I was drving the normal speed and so was Quickstrike. ten miles later, we were back at my house. The garage door was opened because my dad was doing something in the workshop. I put my car in, put it in park, turned it off, got out with Bumblebee and Barricade and went to the workshop. I opened the door and saw him working on a deep sky blue colored '55 Chevy.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"A friend of mine asked me if I could see what's wrong with his car." He answered. I felt my cellphone vibrating in my right pants pocket. I got it out of my pocket and it was a text message from Josh. I opened it up and it said,

"Hey, Sofia. Don't forget about my party. It's at 3:00 PM today. Don't miss it." I then went out of the workshop.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked us.

"We're going to bed. Josh's party is at 3:00 PM. We have to get some rest." I answered and closed the door to the workshop. I patted Quickstrike's hood. "Good night, Quickstrike." I yawned. He had a small engine roar as a reply. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade went in the garage, went into the house, went upstairs, into my bed room and laid on the bed. We then went to sleep.

The sun shined as the New Years day was still here. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade were asleep. Then my alarm on my cellphone went off. It woke us up. I grabbed it, turned it off and looked at it's clock. It said 2:30 PM. I yawned and got off the with Bumblebee and Barricade.

"Time to get a shower and get dress. Wait for me downstairs, guys." I said. Bumblebee and Barricade nobbed, got off the bed and went to the stairs.

Bumblebee and Barricade's POV.

Barricade walked down the stairs first and saw my dad. He got to the living room with Bumblebee.

"I wonder if we can also be in the party?" Bumblebee started to daydream.

"I doubt it. We're younglings, 'Bee. We can't go out in plane sight."

"You got a point there, Barricade." Bumblebee sat on the couch.

"And isn't that Blake guy going to be there?"

"What makes you say that?" Bumblebee asked. Barricade had gotten my phone when they got off the bed. A text message was from Blake, saying he's going to bring his shotgun to the party and was going to murder me.

"That's what makes me say that." Barricade had a little bit of a growl when he read the text message again.

"We have to tell mom that she has to stay here."

"Or we can show this Blake guy not to mess with her." Barricade smirked. Bumblebee went with that option.

My POV

I was getting dressed and putting on my normal clothes. I went downstairs and saw Bumblebee and Barricade on the couch, watching TV with my dad.

"Hey, guys. I'm ready." I was excited to go to Josh's New Years Day party. They got off the couch. Barricade gave me my cellphone.

"Here's your cellphone, mom."

"Thanks Barricade." I got my cellphone and rubbed his head. I already had the keys to my car. "Bye dad. See you when we get back."

"OK, have fun." He hugged me. We went out to the garage, closed the door, got in my car then saw a note on the '55 Chevy's windshield. I backed my car carefully out, got out and got the note off of the windshield. Then Quickstrike honked his horn.

"Do you need my help with anything at the party?" Quickstrike asked.

"No. And you don't have to come if you don't want to." I smiled at him and looked at the note. It was from Blake. I ripped it up, got back in my car and drove off.

"What did the note say?" Bumblebee asked me.

"It was from Blake. I ripped it up and threw it away though." I answered.

"Maybe this time we can teach him a lesson." Barricade smirked.

"You guys are three feet something inches tall."

"That doesn't mean anything. We can still take care of him."

"....Fine. But don't go into the party where everybody can see you." I said. Bumblebee and Barricade were going to make sure that Blake wouldn't harm me. A short while, we got to Josh's house. I went up and into his driveway. We got out and saw Blake's black Dodge Challenger.

"Great. He's here." Barricade growled.

"OK, guys. Stay outside. I'll be fine." I turned and walked to the front door. Josh opened the door for me.

"Sofia. You made it." Josh smiled and lets me in. We went to the basement and saw everybody there. But we didn't see Blake.

"So, Josh. I see you brought in the dance crew."

"Yeah. Though, we have to pay them to come here." Josh said. Then we heard a gun shot. We all ducked and went to the floor. Something grabbed my shirt collar. A four foot tall Transformer pulled me off the ground and slammed me into the wall.

"Dead End! I told you not to throw her!" Blake growled at the Transformer. I looked up and Blake pointed the gun at my head. "Any last words?" He chuckled. Then the four foot tall Transformer made struggling noises. Bumblebee and Barricade were fighting it. While Blake wasn't paying any attention to me, I quickly grabbed the shotgun's barrel and moved it away from my head. I got it out of his hands and pointed at him.

"Go ahead, kill me." He growled. I pointed the gun at the Transformer called Dead End. His chest didn't have that much plating on it. Bumblebee and Barricade moved out the way when I shot Dead end. Barricade stabbed his chest to make sure he was dead. Blake was devastated. I then gave the shotgun for Bumblebee and Barricade to destroy.

"Since your little toys are gone, your powerless." I crossed my arms and smirked at Blake. Rob, a good friend of Josh's, came and dragged him outside and was going to give Blake to the police. Josh was staring at Bumblebee and Barricade.

"Wha-what are they?" He asked.

"Their super advanced alien robots called Transformers. Their also my sons but I adopted them." I answered and helped Josh up. He was surprised to see robots like them.

"So, that's why you brought them here?"

"No. I bring them with me wherever I go." I answered.

"I think it's time to stop the party." Josh suggested. Everybody else agreed and went home. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade walked upstairs, out the front door, got in my car and relaxed.

"Are you OK, mom?" Bumblebee asked me.

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up." I answered. I put my seatbelt on, turned my car on and backed out of Josh's driveway. I drove on the street, then saw Quickstrike. He turned around and followed us. I looked at Bumblebee and Barricade.

"Did you call him?" I asked them.

"I half-way called him because I thought we needed back-up. A just in case thing." Barricade grinned and shrugged. I kept driving, but our next stop was to Jade's house. I was hoping that she'll be at home this time. My cellphone rang, but I couldn't pick it up. Something was telling me it was Quickstrike. I pulled over on the shoulder lane.

"Stay in here." It sounded like I made it more of an order. Bumblebee and Barricade stayed in my car. I took my seat belt off, carefully got out of the care and went to Quickstrike.

"Hey, are you OK?" Quickstrike asked me.

"Yeah. I'm going over to Jade's house."

"I might as well come, just in case."

"OK. Just don't park in the driveway. Stay out of sight. Jade will ask me a thousand questions if she sees you." I went back to my car and got in. I put my seatbelt on and carefully drove back on the street. Quickstrike followed like he was our bodyguard. We got to the street that Jade lives on. I drove down until I saw her green colored house. I pulled up in her driveway, turned my car off, took my seatbelt off, got out and went to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited until Jade opened it.

"Sofia! How's it going?" Jade greeted me.

"Fine. How about yourself?"

"Same. My brothers are at work today. So, I'm home alone." She smiled. I grinned and saw a four foot tall red robot in the background.

"Whose that?" I asked her. Then the robot hid out of sight. Jade turned around and saw nobody.

"Are you seeing things?" Jade started to look nervous.

"Eeh, forget that I said that. Anyway, Happy New Year."

"You know what makes this day even better?" She looked at me with a smirk.

"Let me guess, you have Cherry Cider?" I smirked back at her. She nobbed and went inside with me following her. We went into the kitchen and got some Cherry Cider.

"So, did your family get any firworks?" Jade asked me while she took a sip of her Cider.

"Nope. Not this year. But the people in the back had tons of it. You should've seen it. It was like a firework show." I said. The same red robot peeked in. When I looked at it, I noticed it looked just like Bumblebee.

"Sofia? Are you OK?" Jade put her right hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Hey, wanna see if you can beat me in Mario Kart?"

"You know I wanna try." She giggled and went upstairs. I went upstairs but something grabbed my pants leg and made me trip. I hit the hard wood stairs head first, which knocked me out. I started to hear voices.

"What was that for?!" A voice that was Jade's voice sounded angry.

"I don't know if she'll hurt you or not." A voice that I didn't notice replied.

"Listen, just hide in my brothers room until she is out of the house." Jade was very angry. They stopped talking and it was quiet...Until a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on me. I woke up.

"Hey, are you OK?" Jade asked me.

"I guess so." I answered. I didn't want to ask her who she was talking to. I looked at the clock and it was 10:56 PM. "I have to go. Sorry for the short visit."

"It's OK, Sofia. Come back anytime when you feel like it." She used a sweet tone. I said goodbye to her, went out the door, got in my car and turned it on. Bumblebee and Barricade were asleep. I put my seatbelt, backed out of the driveway and drove back home. Quickstrike followed us back to the house. three miles later, we got back to the house.

"Bumblebee, Barricade. Wake up." I shook them awake.

"Oh, hey mom. How was it?" Bumblebee yawned.

"Fine. And we're home." I turned my car off and got out. Bumblebee and Barricade got out also. I patted Quickstrike's hood and gave him a good night kiss on the hood. We went to the front door of my house, went in, closed it, went upstairs and went in my room. We yawned before we got on our bed and fell asleep. But I wrote something in my notebook.

_"On January 1st, 2010. Me, Bumblebee and Barricade went to Josh's party and put Blake in jail. We also went to Jade's house. But I somehow fell on the stairs and got knocked out. This has been an odd way to start the new year. But glad I spent some time with my friends and family."_

To be continued...

* * *

Once again. Happy New Years everybody! And no. Dead End is not an OC of mine. He was from the Transformers 2 toy line.


End file.
